A Mere Coincidence
by HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Summary inside. I am not the best writer. I know this. Do not kill me or harass me about pairings. It's not nice at all.
1. Hinamori and the untimely stranger

A Mere Coincidence

Summary/Intro

It just had to be _**her **_birthday, when Matsumoto decides to take us to a rock band concert. The day I was finally going to tell her. Hyorinmaru finally agrees with me; **we** should kill Matsumoto. (Maybe Heineko, depending on her involvement.)

* * *

The Reason? It started, as I said, on **her** birthday…

Hitsugaya was sitting behind the desk in his office, doing paperwork, when Matsumoto burst in. A sly smile showed on her face.

"Taicho! What are you doing? Aren't you going to help with Hinamori's surprise party?" Her hands on her hips and her eyes alight with something devious glinting in their dark corners. She leaned over the desk to look at his eyes. Blue green, some called them teal, others aqua, but everyone agreed that they were terrifyingly cold.

Hitsugaya, unaired by his lieutenant's interruption, looked down and went back to his paperwork. "Matsumoto you do not have time to think about such things, get back to work." He looked up to see his lieutenant gone. Ginger hair and pink scarf, all gone.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Hinamori was also sitting behind her desk doing paperwork when Rangiku walked in.

"Hinamori! You shouldn't be doing work! It's your birthday!"

Hinamori glanced up, startled. Her hair obscuring her vision for a brief moment.

"Rangiku-san! I'm sorry but I have paperwork and I don't want anyone else to do the work I should do."

Rangiku put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. A smile spread across her features. She shrugged and left, leaving a bewildered 5th squad lieutenant behind.

Matsumoto walked back into the 10th division's office and sat down on the couch. She pulled her paperwork toward her and started on it. Her captain stared at her in bewilderment, his hand poised above the current paper he was signing, dripping ink on it. His mouth was agape.

Matsumoto turned around and smiled at her Taicho. "What Taicho? You said yourself that I should work, so I am!"

Hitsugaya closed his mouth and puzzlement claimed his usually unrevealing eyes. "What are you up to Matsumoto?"

"Me? Why would I want to get out of my paperwork? It is in my job description."

"You never do paperwork."

"That's not true! I do, do my paperwork! You're so mean Taicho!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro stared at her a minute before shaking his head and turning back to his paperwork. After a couple of minutes Matsumoto sighed and stood up. Hitsugaya looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?"

Matsumoto smiled at him very sweetly and the shunpo'ed out of the office.

Instead of screaming at her like he usually did, he stood up and flash stepped out as well. His white hair bobbed before he disappeared out of sight. Matsumoto peeked from around the corner, into the office, and grinned.

Hinamori was intent on her paperwork and didn't hear the knock on her office door. Another knock sounded and another, none of them heard. A slight swishing sound happened as her office door was pushed open.

"Hinamori."

Hinamori almost jumped out of her skin and let out a squeak. She looked at her childhood friend standing in front of her desk and glared. "Don't scar me like that Shiro-chan! Why do you always sneak up on me?"

"Baka, I don't sneak up on you. You don't pay attention; I knocked at least ten times." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Gomen Shiro-chan. I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't call me that! It's Hitsugaya Taicho."

Hitsugaya sighed. And scratched the side of his head. "Oi, Hinamori do you need any help? I'm all finished with my paperwork."

"Arigato Shiro-chan!"

"Ah."

Hinamori left, and Hitsugaya stood there, unsure what to do. A few minutes passed and Hinamori came back with a chair that she placed across from her own. "Here you go Shiro-chan, if you don't mind I have a lot of paperwork."

"Ah."

He sat down and brought one of the many paperwork stacks closer to him and started to work. Hinamori sat across from him and did likewise. They worked, and after a couple hours or so, the work was all finished.

"Arigato, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori's chestnut eyes sparkled at him.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Oi, Hinamori…"

He was interrupted by Matsumoto barging in.

"Hinamori! You're all done?" Before Hinamori could so much as open her mouth, Rangiku went on. "I have tickets to a rock concert! There all yours if you take Taicho."

"Thank you so much Rangiku-san! What do you say Shiro-chan?" Her eyes sparkled with delight as she looked at him. How could he say no?

"Fine."

"Arigato Shiro-chan!" Hinamori walked over and hugged him, before Rangiku hugged Hinamori.

"Think of it as your birthday present from me! Okay? By the way where's your gift Taicho?" She said as she let go of Hinamori, who was struggling to get her breathing under control.

"I must have left it at the office."

"You got me a gift Shiro-chan? Arigato!"

She hugged him again and Hitsugaya could feel his cheeks get hotter. Truth was his gift was still in shipping.

"Oi, Matsumoto!"

His lieutenant looked at him. "Hmmm?"

"What's a rock concert?" Even geniuses don't know everything.

* * *

"Ichigo! Get up!"

"What?" Ichigo sat up and looked at his room. He blinked his eyes in surprise to see Rukia and Renji standing there. Rukia was dressed in a short polka dot dress and Renji in Bermuda shorts with a flowered t-shirt. Ichigo burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the hot-headed redhead demanded.

"Look at yourself!" Ichigo hollered between fits of laughter, as he grabbed his stomach.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pulled him to where his forehead hit Ichigo's. "Shut-up it wasn't my idea! Rangiku dressed me up."

"Renji, Ichigo! Let's go, we're late!"

Ichigo stopped laughing when Renji let go and fell back in bed giving Rukia a quizzical glance. "Late for what?"

Rukia glared at him. "A concert."

Ichigo looked at her hard. "What type of concert?"

Rukia sighed. "Do you want me to explain everything now or on the way?"

Ichigo shrugged and got up off his bed. "Are you gonna let me get dressed?" Renji and Rukia left and waited outside. Ichigo slipped out of his teddy bear PJ's and into a black t-shirt and jeans. When Ichigo opened the door Rukia already had a senkaimon gate opened.

"What? I thought you said we were going to a concert!"

"We are." And she shoved Ichigo through, and then followed. Renji went last and the gate close.

On the other side they were standing in a field of short grass. Set-up a little ways away was a stage and instruments. Guitars, drums, microphones, among other things.

"Oi, Rukia. How is it I came through and I wasn't a shingami?"

Rukia smacked Ichigo upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you! It was a rietsu convertor! The bounts used it remember?"

Ichigo calmed down. "Oh.

"Rukia what type of concert is this? It looks like a rock concert."

Rukia looked at him with a blank look and then turned to Renji. "What's a rock concert?"

"Beats me. Oi, Ichigo what's a rock concert?" Ichigo, in reply, merely hung his head and sighed sadly. Thinking to himself. _How are we late when there's no one here?

* * *

_

Hinamori looked at the 13th division barracks. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt, Capri's, and a short denim jacket. "The concert is here? Rangiku-san you said a lot of people are coming…"

"Hai! Momo-chan! The band uses a special kido that makes a room attached to another place where there is enough room!" Her voice high-pitched and loud. She was dressed in a provocative skirt that would make any guy, but Hitsugaya, have a nosebleed; and a tank top that was a bit lower then her Taicho might want…

"Uruse, Matsumoto. You making my ears hurt." Hitsugaya mocked. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Ano, you're so mean Taicho!"

"Uruse."

"Come on Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said as she pulled his arm and him away from Matsumoto and toward the 13th squad's barracks. Her back facing the barracks. She turned and he noticed that her hair was down.

"Oi, Hinamori…" he stopped himself. _She'll probably put it up or be embarrassed if I say anything. Best leave it alone. I rather like her hair _

_down…_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "What is it Shiro-chan? Is something wrong?" Her eyes showed her concern. He realized he must have been staring off into space.

"Iie, its nothing bed wetter." He said with a smirk.

"I don't wet the bed Shiro-chan!" Her mouth went into a pout.

"Whatever, bed wetter."

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori turned around and stormed into 13th division barracks.

Behind him Matsumoto was giggling.

"What is it Matsumoto?"  
She stopped laughing and smiled. "Nothing Taicho." She headed toward the barracks herself. Toshiro, realizing he was left alone, followed. All the while thinking… _Hinamori is adorable…_

Upon entering, the trio saw that the barracks were empty, except for Captain Ukitake.

"Hello Shiro-chan, Hinamori-kun, and Rangiku-kun!" The white haired Taicho of the 13th division raised his hand a waved. He began walking toward them.

"Oi, Ukitake, don't call me that."

"Hello Ukitake Taicho! Where is everyone?" A curious Hinamori asked.

"Oh! They are all at the concert. Unohana Taicho said that I shouldn't go."

"Oh."

"Bye Hitsugaya, Hinamori-kun, and Rangiku-kun!" He waved as he walked past them.

"Bye Ukitake Taicho!" Rangiku eagerly yelled. "Come on guys, I'll show you the way. Unfortunately, I didn't get tickets for myself… Anyway here are your tickets and back stage passes."

"Ano, Rangiku-san, you didn't say anything about backstage passes…" Hinamori stated, confused.

"Oh! They let you meet the band after the show."

"Okay."

Rangiku lead them down several hallways before stopping in front of a door that had a guy in front of it,

"Tickets please." The heavy built, dark skinned, man asked.

"This is where I leave you guys! Oh. And put those backstage passes around your neck and under your shirt until after the show. K? K. Chow!"

She was gone. Hinamori and Hitsugaya looked at each other and handed their tickets to the man. Then they complied with what Matsumoto said before she left. The man looked at the tickets, tore an edge off, and handed the almost whole tickets back.

"Have a nice concert." He said and opened the door at the same time.

Hinamori thought of something. "Shiro-chan, What's chow mean?"

Upon entering the "room", Hitsugaya immediately noticed Ichigo and company hanging out at the back. The place was packed with people. A stage was set up at the far end, and people in uniforms were milling around and tapping there feet. He felt a tug on his arm and was pulled toward Kira, and Renji, with surprising force.

_Master, I suggest you walk with her._

Hitsugaya realized that must have again been staring off into space and quickly maneuvered himself by Hinamori, so that he was walking through people with Hinamori on his right.

Hinamori still gripped his arm tightly and he realized that she was afraid. So he took the lead and her hand. Guiding her gently trough people to the back wall that appeared to not be there. It blended in really, like a mirror that didn't show people. The only sign it was there were the people leaning against its length. Sighing he realized that this was going to be a loud party.

When they were finally in view of their friends Hitsugaya felt Hinamori's arm relax slightly, but not all the way. Ichigo waved and He led Hinamori over that way. When they were standing not a foot away from Ichigo, Rukia and Renji appeared.

"Hi, Hinamori. What are you doing here?" Renji asked.

Hinamori beamed and smiled. "Today's my birthday, Renji-kun! Shiro-chan brought me here."

Renji smiled and Ichigo winked at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blinked in confusion.

_Master, I suggest you don't dwell on it. _

_ You're right like always Hyorinmaru. _

Rukia watched in amusement and spoke to Hinamori next. "Kira is over there if you want to say hi."

Hinamori nodded and let go of Hitsugaya. As she walked away, it clicked in his head that he might not like what Rukia just did. He ducked into the crowd after her.

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he watched Hitsugaya disappear. "That was mean midget."

"Shut up."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw a smile on her lips. Renji noticed too and chuckled. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Ya, Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see someone he did not recognize. The girl sighed. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was in a neat and tight ponytail. She wore jeans and a t-shirt that said- Don't talk unless you have something to say. She looked him hard in the eyes and curtly turned to Renji who _HAD_ recognized her. "Fine, then. Renji where's my captain?"

Rukia responded for him. "Hey, Lin. He followed Hinamori into the crowd a minute ago to see Kira." At the statement, the girl named Lin smirked knowingly.

"Thanks! Do you recognize me now Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked at the memory and shuddered. "Your Toshiro's third seat right?"

Lin nodded and started to chat with Rukia. Both Ichigo and Renji stayed as far away from her as possible without leaving Rukia. Lin was known as the "protective" third seat. Meaning that she easily kicked their asses.

* * *

Hitsugaya met up with Hinamori in the middle of the crowd to see her chatting lightly with Kira. For obvious reasons he felt angry and jealous. He knew, by now, what this feeling was and easily suppressed it.

_You are very cute master._

_ Uruse!_

"Hinamori."

She squealed and turned around to glare at him. He chuckled.

"Scare easy?"

"I do not! You just surprised me." This caused Kira to laugh. She twirled on one foot and glared at him. Kira, unused to her being mad, turned stark white and shut his mouth. Hitsugaya laughed. She then turned and glared again at him.

"Shiro-chan!" She whined.

Hitsugaya stopped laughing and smirked. "It's Hitsugaya Taicho. H-I –t –s –u –g –a –y –a - t-a –I –c –h -o!"

"I know how to spell your name, SHIROOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Hitsugaya sighed and glared at Kira, who was stifling laughter. Kira felt the temp drop and sobered immediately. Hinamori witnessed the exchanged and giggled.

Sighing again Hitsugaya stood next to Hinamori and pulled her back toward Ichigo and the others. His hand holding hers firmly, but gently, to insure that she didn't get separated from him again. He thought about his conversation with Hyorinmaru this morning before seeing Hinamori.

* * *

_Master._

_ The voice of his friend rang in his ears. Quietly standing up, Hitsugaya Taicho made his way out side and sat down under a tree. Pulling Hyorinmaru out, he gently laid his sword across his lap and concentrated on it. He felt the tug on his consciousness as he drifted into his inner world. _

_ He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them in the first place, and turned his head slightly to view all of Hyorinmaru. The ice dragon towered over him with his wings beating slightly._

_ "Master, you wish to speak?" Hyorinmaru's mouth did not move, but the question was there._

_ Hitsugaya sat down and gestured to his dragon. Hyorinmaru tilted his head and slithered down beside his master, forming a circle around him. Hitsugaya hesitated on asking his friend._

_ "Master. If this is about Hinamori, you do not have to say anything. Know what you feel, master, especially when it comes to her. I am a part of you, so I can give you my advice. One thing I cannot give is the answer, which is yours to determine." Hyorinmaru laid his head at his master's feet and titled it to where he was facing the same way as Hitsugaya's left side. "You have strong feelings, which is true. Yet, you fear what she will say. Do not. You and she have a bond. One as powerful as ours, and as powerful as her's with Tobiume. If you tell her I am sure she will not leave you. If she does not return your feelings, it will be awkward for a while. In the end though, you will always be her best friend. Remember that."_

_ Hitsugaya looked at the sky and nodded absently. "Today is her birthday. Make sure you wish Tobiume congrats."_

_ If possible, Hyorinmaru seemed to smile and blush. That is impossible though, so he must not have. Hitsugaya tilted his head and smirked, as his inner world dissolved around him and he was back outside.

* * *

_

Hitsugaya felt himself come back to the party and noticed he had stopped walking. Hinamori peered at him with concern. He shook his head and smiled at her. She wasn't convinced.

Ichigo started laughing. Refocusing Hinamori's attention was easier said then done. Lin laughed too, as well as Rukia and Renji. He glared at all of them except Lin. She was scary, even to him. Hinamori giggled at his avoidance of Lin. A loud bell sounded, turning their attention to the stage.

A man walked out stage and everyone gasped. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He was thinner and younger, but tall. But what made everyone gasped was his looks.

* * *

Author's note: I tried to get out grammatical errors and spelling errors. I know I am not the best of writer's, don't kill me with sticks... OR ANYTHING ELSE! Sheesh! Can you believe them? Smart-elics. Anyway, I just wanted to put something out after reading so many good stories. I know there are mistakes in there somewhere, so tell what I can improve on and I will try my best. Any advice is appreciated. In order for you to give me advice though, you have to hit that shiny button that says review. I believe it's blue...


	2. Fire is an awful thing to play with

Disclaimer...I don't _believe_ I own bleach...or any of it's characters... I do own Lin, Haru, Kei, And Eve... I do own them.

Uh oh.

He looked exactly like the captain of the tenth division, but his colors were different. Instead of white hair, he had brown. Instead of teal (or blue green or whatever) he had chocolate. The only physical (besides coloring) thing that set him off of the small Taicho was that he wasn't small. He was at least a half a head over Hinamori in height. What probably disturbed the crowd most; he was smiling, bright, and happy.

The crowd suddenly went quiet. Hinamori turned to her best friend beside her and looked back at the man on stage. She went back and forth between them until the man spoke with what sounded like Shiro-chan's voice. There was a slight bounce to it.

"Hello Soul society and friends!" He paused expecting something, but the crowd silently stared at him. "Wow! Tough crowd, you usually like this? Are you in shock or something?"

Seeing as the crowd was still staring at him and was unusually quiet for a crowd he continued.

"Well I would like to introduce my band! The first person besides me for you to meet is Evelyn! She is our main drummer and likes to be called Eve."

When he introduced her a women walked on stage. She was pretty, with black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and wearing black jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Strangely, she was a bit shorter then him. More the size of Hinamori, even in bone structure.

She waved and gave a small smile before walking behind what appeared to be a drum kit. It made nine tenths of a circle. The other tenth was taken up by a keyboard. Moving it aside, Evelyn walked into the circle and closed herself off by moving the keyboard back into place. She sat down and raised her drum sticks.

The man nodded and turned back to the crowd. "Our next band member I would love for you to meet is Kei! He is our main bassist and rather talented might I say."

Another man walked out on stage. He was average height, had brown mousse hair, and was wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans. He waved and didn't smile. Ichigo decided to mess with the crowd's silence.

"He's a lot like Chad." His voice quiet to where only his friends could hear.

Rukia nodded her agreement along with Hitsugaya. Hinamori looked at her friends with confusion. Hitsugaya noticed and realized what was confusing her, she never met Chad.

"I'll explain later." His voice softer then usual.

She nodded and turned back to face the stage. The man named Kei picked up a white instrument with four strings. Pulling the strap over his head Kei nodded.

"Next we have our insane lead, female she says, guitarist. Her name is well known- Lin!"

Everyone nodded. They knew just how well she played guitar. In fact she did a concert for the tenth division once. Lin walked on stage, causing Hitsugaya to look at Ichigo, who looked at Rukia, who looked at Renji, who looked at Hinamori, who shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know how she got up there?" Her voice innocent and confused.

Hitsugaya shrugged and turned to see his third seat already with her guitar set up. She was grinning a Chesure cat's grin. Something was up. She walked to the microphone in front of where she was supposed to stand.

"I would like to comment on the crowds' confusion. You see our lead, male, singer is named Haru. Not Toshiro. He is at least a foot taller! Is obviously not my Taicho! Oi, speaking of my Taicho, Taicho make the room a bit colder would ya? Its hot in here." She started messing with her guitar, she felt the room temp drop about five degrees. "Thanks Taicho! Shall we get started my friends?"

The crowd, brought out of its slumber, cheered and started laughing. Even Hitsugaya gave a chuckle.

Lin struck a chord and counted. "Ready? 1…2…3!"

Insert favorite music here. 

(Preferably rock music, doesn't have to be… even if it's a rock concert.)

* * *

After the show Hinamori dragged Hitsugaya backstage with a sniggering trio following close behind, as to not get separated. The band was already laughing and sharing jokes. No one else was there. Not very surprising, the shingami had left due to deaf ears at the loud music that had been played. Well mostly loud.

Lin noticed her captain and waved.

"Over here guys!"

Hinamori waved and walked, dragging Hitsugaya behind her, over to Lin. She gently squeezed Hitsugaya's hand to signal she was nervous before she let go. The band was looking behind them and laughed abruptly. Lin cracked up and pointed at the commotion the two were unaware of.

Rukia was arguing with Ichigo. She punched him, sending him into the floor with alarming velocity. Then she pulled him up using one hand and sent him down again. He landed on his stomach, where she proceeded to stomp on his back. Wondering where Renji was in all of this Hitsugaya looked about for him.

Finally succeeding, he found Renji standing a few feet back. He was watching Ichigo get his ass kicked with a familiar smirk. Hitsugaya rubbed his temple at the frustrating trio. Lin shook her head before brushing past her captain to take care of Ichigo. Leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya alone with the band.

Turning around Hitsugaya grunted his welcome. Hinamori took it upon herself to get them introduced.

"My name is Hinamori Momo. This is my friend Hitsugaya Toshiro, he would probably prefer you call him Hitsugaya Taicho; he has a phobia about not being called that. I may be a lieutenant but Hinamori is fine."

Hitsugaya nodded before realizing the insult. "Hey!"

Hinamori merely giggled at his childishness. The singer, Haru, from earlier stepped forward. He bowed low and took Hinamori's hand. Gently lifting it to his lips he kissed it sweetly and looked into her chocolate eyes with his own.

"Enchante (e) mademoiselle. I hope you had a good time?" He straightened up and smiled at her. He really was taller then her.

Hinamori's blush stained cheeks grew to be a more dark shade of red. She barely stammered her answer of "Oui, merci." before she realized the room temperature.

Spinning around she laughed at her Shiro-chan, who was smoldering. For what? She couldn't tell.

"Shiro-chan! You're making the room quite cold."

"Since when did you speak French?" his voice almost sounded hurt.

She blinked and answered carefully. "Ichigo- Kun brought me a French book and I have been studying."

He nodded slowly and came to stand by her. His aura ominous and cold. Extending his hand to Haru, he said his greeting.

"Bonjour, Haru. Je m'appelle Hitsugaya. Ca va?"

Hinamori blinked again and laughed at how well he spoke. Haru blinked for an entirely different reason. Her laugh sounded like bells, or sweet morning birds.

"I'm sorry; I do not know what ca va means." His voice carefully put.

"Of course. Hinamori would you care to explain?" Hitsugaya asked politely.

"It depends on the context. The context you used it in is a question. It means: How are you? Or Are you doing OK?" She tilted her head while she was explaining; trying to think of something Toshiro might want.

"Oh." Haru said sheepishly. He laughed and scratched the back of his head clearly embarrassed. "Well I am doing good, merci."

Hitsugaya withdrew his hands and grunted. The room temperature dropped another five degrees.

"Well, I'm Eve!" The black haired women glided in her direction. "You know Lin. And Haru introduced Kei pretty well."

Hinamori nodded. "It was very nice meeting you guys."

Eve nodded. Kei then spoke. His voice was soft and gentle but average pitch for a guy. Not very low or high.

"If you're captain class shingami…" He paused. "Then can we see your releases? Please? I pretty sure if you showed yours, then Haru could show his. I haven't seen any other beside ours and seeing the same ones over and over gets to you."

Hinamori hesitated. Hitsugaya didn't. His voice had a slight edge to it. "Sure, as long as you don't mind the risk of being frozen or burned to death. I am sure we can arrange it."

Eve and Kei laughed, Haru did not. He smiled and darkness took over his eyes. "Why not now? We can leave the room and go out side to one of the many training grounds."

Hitsugaya smirked. "Okay. We can go to the tenth division. I am it's captain, so there would be best."

"Okay."

Hinamori was wide eyed with alarm. "Shiro-chan, we can't go to yours. Isn't it a training day for your squad? We can go to mine."

Hitsugaya paused. "No, there will be no one there. Matsumoto is most likely slacking off and preparing you a birthday party or drinking. She probably is already drunk."

Hinamori thought about this and decided to ask Tobiume.

_What do you think?_

_You should go to his training grounds! I haven't shown off in a while, it'll be fun. Besides, that guy might have a really cool new friend for me! I have Heineko, who is a Baka neko, and Hyorinmaru, who is the quiet type. You might also find some common ground with him, and make a new friend. _

_Okay, arigato, Tobiume. _

"Okay Shiro-chan, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to show Tobiume."

"Fine, let's go." He turned and walked away with Hinamori walking behind. "I will be leaving now to get the training grounds ready."

They disappeared around the stage and Haru blinked again. Eve looked at him with a smirk, and if possible, so did Kei.

"You know Hinamori sure is cute." Kei said softly. Haru twitched.

"I agree whole heartedly. Hitsugaya is **_pretty_** lucky to have a girl like her." Eve said.

Lin, who had tied Ichigo's arms and legs behind his back, laughed. She studies her work for a second before turning to her band mates. "They're not dating but they should be. Its painfully obvious he likes her."

She made a heart using her hands and tried to contain her laughter.

Haru twitched again. He liked her too. She was funny and cute. She had eyes that said she was the funnest person in the world. It would be over his dead body that the little twerp got even one date with her. She seemed worth it.

If possible, the people who tortured him the most, laughed even harder at his discomfort and fresh crushing. Haru sighed before examining what Lin had done.

The rope was all used up on Ichigo, who had his arms tied to his legs behind his back, with a piece of cloth stuck in his mouth. Rukia was rolling on the floor laughing with Renji.

"Oh yeah? You think its funny when Ichigo gets beat up Renji?" Lin took a step forward.

"No…o…o." He stammered. Quickly getting to his feet and screaming like a little girl before running off. Rukia seemed to laugh harder, Lin joined in rolling in mirthful laughter. Haru laughed as well. If this whole night was worth one thing, it would be a male lieutenant's girl scream. That was priceless.

"Oi, by the way…" Line said catching her breath. "When are you gonna tell Hitsugaya that….

* * *

Hitsugaya stood quietly in the center of the tenth division training grounds and waited. Hinamori sat on the side lines and waited. It was funny to see Shiro-chan tense.

"Shiro-chan, Why are you showing off?"

"No reason."

"And You don't do paperwork." She looked to see him crack the ghost of a smile.

"Fine, but promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise!" She exclaimed before tackling him to the ground and laughing.

"Hey!" His indulgent cry echoed and she laughed again before sitting up. He sat up and sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, I was kinda worried that..."

His blushed tinged his entire face pink. Even the tips of his ears

"That…?" She urged.

He squirmed. "That you might like his zanpacto better then Hyorinmaru, or think it's just better." He hung his head to hide his scarlet blush on his cheeks.

"_**Any**_ one who knows you knows that you are one of the have the most powerful ice zanpacto a person could have! Hyorinmaru is most likely way stronger then that other one anyway! Tobiume is even laughing at you; to think that **his** zanpacto could replace yours is ridiculous." She exclaimed, throwing out her hands on the word way for accent. Hitsugaya laughed at her and her childishness.

He became serious again when he saw Lin bouncing toward them. He stood up and dusted himself off. Hinamori did likewise.

"Oi, Matsouki, where's your gang?" Hitsugaya asked.

Lin walked up to him and hit him over the head. Hinamori barley suppressed a giggle.

"It's Lin. L-I-N. You liked to be called by your last name, me by my first. Mess up again and I will melt your ass." Hinamori clamped both hands over her mouth this time. Her friend nodded his head and shrugged.

Turning around Lin waved and jumped up and down, both arms flailing violently above her head. From somewhere nearby came Eve, Kei, and Haru. They walked right up and laughed at Lin. They all soon had a few bumps on there heads. Lin smoldered quietly.

After the scene was over Hinamori gently tapped Hitsugaya on the shoulder to bring him out of space. "You spaced out Shiro-chan."

"Ah, arigato Hinamori. Oi, it Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Whatever, you two people that have never had a date." Lin turned to the two friends who were trying to stammer out words. "You release first."

"Fine, say something like that again and you will find yourself frozen for a month." Hitsugaya said quietly before pulling out Hyorinmaru.

Hinamori motioned to Lin. Lin quickly turned and shunpo'ed to the edge of the training grounds. Hinamori just backed up ten steps. Seeing this Haru flashed stepped out by Lin. Eve jogged over by Hinamori and Kei shunpo'ed away to Lin and Haru. Hitsugaya watched in amusement as his own third seat blatantly said she would be no where near his icy friend.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru." His words ice cold. They hung in the air like snow not heavy enough to drift now.

As he said the words, a flow of ice came from the tip of his sword. It formed a dragon, the dragon humans told in stories, with fiery red eyes and icy breath. Its wings flat against it back as it formed circles around its master. The temperature in the air dropped to hover around zero and the air seemed to be frozen. Ice crystals danced and spun around them.

Hinamori watched absently, having seen the majestic sight hundreds of times. Eve shivered and hugged her arms around her. Glancing at Hinamori's calm stature made her shiver even more. Who in the world could stand these frigid temperatures? She should have stayed with Haru and the others. Hinamori giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" She could hardly maintain her voice without her teeth chattering.

"Your reaction is the same as most people. Don't worry, he won't let his cold kill you." She whispered. Eve glared at her in return.

She laughed once more. Hyorinmaru twirled around and around. He launched toward the sky and came back down. Forming a wider ring around Hitsugaya. He settled down on his hind legs. Turning his head, he brought it down to where he was inches away from Hinamori's face. Eve backed away and hovered, unsure whether to leave Hinamori. Hinamori however grinned with childish delight.

Eve backed away a few more steps and took in a deep breath of sharp air. It pierced her lungs and made her gasp for more. The air passed through her body and seemed to freeze her in place. Her heart stopped and her lungs ached. She collapsed onto her knees, still gasping for breath that hurt her. She couldn't move and couldn't think or react. All she could do was sit on her knees and gasp for air to relieve her frozen body.

Hinamori leaned forward and whispered with a great gentleness in the dragon's ear. Immediately the air warmed around Eve and she gasped in a deep breath of warm air. Her body slowly came back to her, she felt as if her body was shedding slabs of ice off. Breathing in more controlled breaths she made it back to her feet.

A laugh approached her ears and she saw it was not Hinamori, who may have been laughing quietly behind the enormous head, but the deep laugh seemed to come from the head itself. A deep kind laugh and a twinkling eye made her think that this dragon was more then he seemed to be.

"_You are new. Not often I meet master's friends. It seems you do not quite like the cold." _

Eve's mouth dropped open. It spoke in _shikai_ form! She had never even heard Haru's do that! She shivered at the thought. The dragon saw this and the temperature around her rose to a more comfortable position. Turning again to face Hinamori, his voice rumbled from his chest.

"_It seems that you are doing okay Hinamori. How's Tobiume?"_

"Fine, as usual. I was about to use my shikai, to show Eve and the others."

"_Ah, it been awhile, do you mind?" _

"Of course not!"

At this the great dragon leaned forward and licked Hinamori, picking her up off the ground for a few seconds before dropping her again. She laughed.

Hitsugaya walked up to Eve. "If you don't mind Hinamori will be showing her shikai now."

Eve nodded rapidly and walked away from the two friends. Then she decided to shunpo'e to get to the edge of the training grounds just a bit faster. Hitsugaya almost laughed. Almost, not quite.

Hinamori turned to him while resting her hand on Hyorinmaru's head. "You were supposed to use your shikai."

"So."

"Fine, but don't blame me when they ask how your shikai talks."

"I will take that chance."

Hyorinmaru laughed, his laugh sounded deep and light. His master was so kawaii. That may have sounded a little weird, but his master was his master. He could say anything he wanted. Then he sensed another person, right before he appeared, Hyorinmaru could tell he was the master of a fire type, this could be interesting.

"Wow!" Haru stood breathless in front of a great dragon. It had eyes of fire but a breath and body of ice. "Is Hinamori next?"

Hinamori beamed. "Yes, but, well… mine is no where near as extravagant as Hyorinmaru."

Haru grinned. "Well, Hinamori-Chan, let's find out! Shall we?"

She giggled. "You might want to step back.

"Okay, I am ready!"

Hinamori slowly drew her sword. Haru took a few steps back, while Hitsugaya didn't move at all. Her red handle peaked Haru curiosity as to what type of sword she had.

"Snap, Tobiume." Her sword sported three prongs, two on one side and one on the other, out of the tip formed a red, fire ball. With a flick of her hand she sent the swirling flames toward the end of the tenth division training grounds. Haru watched in amazement as the side of the training grounds collapsed under the force of the blow. Spooking Eve who flashed stepped over and punched the side of his head.

"What was that for?" He said calmly.

"For not warning us she was a fire person." Eve crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Usually Lin warns us. I thought that elements could sense other elements.

Haru blinked. "What?"

"You heard me! And what are you blinking for? It shouldn't be that surprising."

Hinamori glanced at them, and turned to Hitsugaya. "They fight a lot for a group of friends, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I guess?"

"Well, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji fight a lot. Matsumoto, you and I fight a lot."

"You and I don't fight a lot Shiro-chan!"

"Matsumoto and I fight a lot."

"That is true."

"Ah."

They stood in the middle of the fight, in companionable peace. Hyorinmaru, however, wanted to talk to someone.

"_Hinamori-san."_

"Huh?" She turned around and her eyes widened. "Oh, sorry, Hyorinmaru-san. Do you need something?"

"_I was wondering…"_ He broke off. How would this sound? He wanted to talk to Tobiume. Wouldn't that sound weird? That he wanted to talk to her companion and not her?

"Maybe you should ask Tobiume? I'm kinda distracted at the moment. I hope you don't mind!" She looked uncomfortable.

"_No, I don't mind at all."_

"Thanks."

_Tobiume, Hyorinmaru wants to talk to you._

_Okay, Mmmm. I kinda wanted to see Haru-sans companion._

_We'll just have to wait. _

_Yes, Am I going to come out?_

_Of course!_

Hinamori mumbled something under her breath and a great fire ball came out of her sword to hover at eye level.

"Hello Master!"

"Hello, Tobiume, Hyorinmaru is behind me!"

"Okay."

The fireball bounced and floated out of sight. Haru gapped. "I didn't know we could do that!"

Hinamori burst out laughing. He was clueless as to why. Haru watched as the fireball hovered behind Hinamori's head and appeared to be **talking** with the majestic ice dragon.

"Wow, can I show my shikai now?"

Hitsugaya eyed him and nodded, Hinamori also nodded. Haru stepped away carefully from them both and drew a sword from underneath his tight clothing. Hinamori tilted her head with curiosity. He then said his release command. Of, which, Tobiume was probably the most disbelieving.

* * *

Author...talking...here: So next time I will... probably show off his release. I don't expect people to read an author's note but if you do, I need help with a few things... 1) Your fav music. Yes, I said fav. 2) Review! I want reviews! In order for you to do this... you see that button? The blue one? the one that says review? Hit it/click on it with your mouse. It will help me drastically.


	3. Nope, not fazed Maybe a little

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! I have art books, the bootleg, the souls character book, and action figures. I want plushes. Yes, I know i'm obsessed. No, I am not insane.

Nope.

As Haru released, Hinamori and Tobiumes' excitement was evident. This was one thing that was almost as good as having Hitsugaya as a friend. Yes, it was that good. A friend for Tobiume that wasn't Hyorinmaru, his name was Ryu.

"Melt the frozen heavens you sit upon, Ryu!" Haru's voice sounded like fire. It crackled and leapt from word to word, making the sentence burn in the air. As he said the words a dragon came from the tip of his sword.

The dragon had blue, icy eyes, and a roar that crisped the air around them. Eve felt a familiar burning heat. It filled the air and took up the oxygen around them. The dragon's body, made of flames, swirled and danced. It rushed into the air to form a circle around Hinamori, Tobiume, and Hyorinmaru. Ryu spun around them, making a vortex. The vortex crackled and burned with hot air.

Hearing the roar again, Hinamori and Tobiume looked at each other. Hyorinmaru watched silently. Seeing the girl's exchange, he decided to do something before Hinamori lost all oxygen. Gently he edged up onto his hind legs and snorted. Not the usual snort of indifference, but an icy burst of air that froze the fiery dragon. It looked like a wall of red ice around them. The dragon's head was a blur.

"Oi, Hitsugaya! I was showing off and your dragon froze mine!" Haru's voice chimed from outside the ice. Hinamori giggled. Hyorinmaru seemed to chuckle with Tobiume.

"Not my fault, Hyorinmaru is stronger then Ryu."

"Man! That's not fair. I didn't interrupt you performance."

"And?" Hyorinmaru knew that tone.

_"I suggest, Hinamori-san, that I break the ice. Would you mind getting under my wing for a second?"_

"Right." She replied. Quietly she gestured Tobiume to follow her as she ducked down under Hyorinmaru's wing.

Hyorinmaru flexed his tail. With a flick, he snapped his tail and struck the ice. It shattered in time to distract the two knit wits. Or so Tobiume was thinking.

_ "Thanks Hyorinmaru."_

_ "It was nothing Tobiume."_

Hinamori giggled, knowing full well Hyorinmaru's affection was almost exactly like Hitsugaya's. He _**was**_Tobiume's best friend. Turning she saw an angry snowball beside, what appeared to be, an angry mudball. She heard Tobiume and Hyorinmaru laughing behind her.

"Are you idiots gonna grow up any time soon?" Lin voiced her opinion and tilted her head. She had appeared not too far away from Hinamori, Kei stood by Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya instantly looked seven percent calmer. His eyes clouded in confusion.

"Where'd we get our zanpaktos in the first place?" His voice showing his clear, and understandable, confusion.

Lin almost smacked him over the head. "You can summon your swords at will! Jeez, spacey much Taicho?"

"Uruse."

Hinamori, now confused, openly said her opinion. "What do you mean?"

Lin blinked. "Have you guys forgotten all your training? Your sword is a part of you! So, it comes into reason that you can pull it out of your soul at will. Scabbard and all. Get it?"

"OH! Sorry Lin-san. I just kinda blanked." Hinamori blushed and stammered.

"S'okay! S'okay, you were just trying to give me a heart attack."

Evelyn shook her head and laughed. Everyone looked at her. Including Kei.

"Why so happy all the sudden?" Lin crowed her arms and closed her right eye.

"Then what happened to the scabbards and swords?" Kei quietly whispered.

Lin, now exasperated, threw her hands in the air. "OMG! You can put your sword back in your soul at will to. What is wrong with your guys?"

Eve was now on the ground, she held her sides as if they were falling apart. Everyone looked at her a second time. "WHAT!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Can't you see it?" She cried, tears forming on her once dry eyes. Kei was slightly shocked to see her so open.

Everyone shook there heads. Nobody saw what she was talking about; in fact Haru thought she had finally gone over the deep end. Kei thought he should have seen what she thought was so funny by now. Lin thought she had not insane, but that she needed therapy. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were just wondering what was wrong.

Eve recovered enough to stand up, still having the occasional chuckle now and then.

"Wow! And I thought Lin was dense. You really don't see?"

Hitsugaya shook his head and exchanged a glance with Hinamori. Was he the only one who remembered that they were in the middle of the tenth division training grounds? Lin steamed and stewed, not saying anything. Haru and Kei just looked at her with blank stares.

She sighed. "Were now friends! Were all acting like a big group of friends! Fighting and having fun. Admit it, you guys were having fun. Including your zanpaktos too! If not, then I guess my next question is pointless."

Again, Hitsugaya and Hinamori exchanged glance, along with Hyorinmaru and Tobiume. She was right. Although Hitsugaya wouldn't admit it in a million years. Neither would Hyorinmaru, fore if he was having fun that means his master was to.

Haru Laughed and nodded. Kei chuckled quietly, while Lin shrugged. Then someone tackled Haru.

"A new buddy for Ken-Chan to play with!" A pink blur slithered up to his shoulder to appear as a little girl.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya sweat dropped. Kei and Haru looked at each other before giving full attention to their visitor. So they didn't notice Lin's eyes widen and Eve clamp a hand over her mouth. They _BOTH_ knew Ken-Chan. Lin and Eve had… trained with him once.

"Who's Ken-Chan?" Kei softly asked.

Hinamori knew better but laughed anyway. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and Lin chuckled quietly. Eve now had both of her petite hands clamped on her mouth. Kei looked at Eve and got the memo. A small smirk made its way to and across his mouth.

"You don't know Kenny?" The pink girl asked. "Here I'll call him! KEN-CHAN!"

Thump.

Hinamori shared a look with Hitsugaya before backing away slowly. Lin and Eve did the same. Kei, was just fortunate enough to back away in time. Haru was just plain stuck, he had the pink blob on his shoulder.

"Hi, Ken-Chan! I found you some new buddies!" She pointed at Kei and then at Haru.

"So you came here to fight me? I need a new sparing partner, Ichigo won't do it." A man's deep, rough voice sounded. He appeared right in front of Haru. His hair was put up in spikes, each ending with a bell. He had a scar that stretched across his face and a sword poised and his shoulder like a backpack, ready to be swung in front of him. His hand rested lazily on the hilt.

Everyone but Haru seemed to suspect impending doom. Haru was up to being his usual idiotic and stupid self, as Lin would describe later.

It's not fair if I have to fight with this pink girl on my shoulder."

Everyone froze. Hinamori waved her arms in a no motion frantically. Hitsugaya shook his head, while the towering behemoth started to laugh.

"Your right kid. You might be fun enough to give me a warm-up. Yachiru, get out of the way."

Haru pulled out his sword and blocked Kenny's first strike. Breaking out of the frost that held them, everyone backed away and left the training grounds.

"Sorry Shiro-chan."

"For what?" Hitsugaya's curiosity showing.

"You training grounds will have to be repaired afterward."

He quietly steamed as they continued their walk away from the battle behind them. Haru was actually doing pretty well. He wasn't hurt yet and he had landed a blow on Kenny's arm.

Eve shook her head. Lin shouted at them. "You too hurry up okay? We have to find you, Eve, and Kei a place to stay!" A grunt was her acknowledgement.

Hinamori considered and pondered. "You guy's can stay in my barracks. I have a few open rooms."

Hitsugaya shook his head. 'The guys should stay at my barracks, Eve can stay at yours."

Hinamori nodded at his logic. "That makes sense, wonder what Rangiku-san will think."

Lin and Hitsugaya paled.

"Maybe I should stay at your barracks Hinamori, Kei can have my room. Eve needs someone with her." Lin quickly proposed.

"I can take care of any guests in my barracks Lin-san. You don't have to stay with her." Hinamori shot down that idea quick.

Hitsugaya nodded this time. "Matsumoto has to have a leash anyway."

"Shiro-chan, aren't you her leash?"

"Uruse." Hitsugaya shushed Hinamori before Lin could take it the wrong way.

"Who is Taicho a leash for?" A bright cheery voice sounded behind them. The duo and the trio turned around to see the overly happy Fukutaicho of the 10th division behind them.

"Uruse Matsumoto, I am not a leash for anyone." Hitsugaya said aloud. His own thoughts however had been diverted to the person he rather wanted to be a leash for, that person was in no way shape or form Matsumoto.

Hinamori sensed his space out and woke him from it. "Shiro-chan, should we set up the rooms while we wait for Haru-san to finish his spar with Zaraki Taicho?"

Brought out of his train of thought he quickly said an answer, unsure of what he was answering to. "Sure."

"This way then Eve! I'm sure you'll get along at my barracks just fine!" Hinamori turned and bounced away, in the direction opposite of the tenth squad barracks. Eve walked along in a more concealing of excitement manner. She was happy to be staying with Hinamori, she just wasn't up to showing it.

The four left behind watched quietly as Eve followed a bouncy Hinamori.

"She hasn't had guests in a while." Explained Hitsugaya, "She loves guests."

Lin nodded in agreement, without those two the group had fallen into silence. Matsumoto would not stand for it.

"This way, Lin will show Haru to his room, I will get the pleasure of showing Kei to his room!" Her cheery voice grated on Hitsugaya, Lin quickly surmised that Matsumoto was up to no good, whatsoever. No way was she suggesting Kei any of her dirty little tricks.

"No need, we can show him together. You know the barracks better and I know where his room is." Her voice had a dark meaning hidden in it, only Matsumoto could have possibly ignored it.

"Okay!"

They set off toward the barracks. Hitsugaya turned to see Haru fighting on par with Zaraki Kenpachi. Wonderful, a guy for competition was just wonderful. His chance at telling Hinamori was destroyed until the band left. He had a feeling that wouldn't be for a while. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and left to get changed into his haori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matsumoto was making Kei extremely uncomfortable and Lin was letting it happen with a smirk.

"So do you were boxers or briefs?"

Kei blushed and shut his mouth tight.

"Are you usually so quiet?"

Again, his mouth was shut tight.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

She almost made him answer, but Lin tapped her lightly on the shoulder and made a no sign.

"What do you like in a girl?"

His mouth was now glued.

"Come on! You're like a version of my Taicho that just refuses to answer."

She turned forward expecting the only guy in the group to stay silent.

"You are very right." He softly whispered as a small smirk made its way up to his lips.

"What?" Matsumoto looked at him hard. The smile replaced by a curious line mouth.

"Nothing." A much louder reply, yet it was still almost silent.

Matsumoto eyes softened and a smile once again graced her lips. "You are right. I bet you are smarter then my captain though; when it comes to girls at least."

She once again turned forward and, amazingly, left him alone. Lin watched the exchange with interest. Matsumoto Rangiku was letting Kei get away without giving details. This was an odd occurrence. It meant that she either knew what it was already or she wasn't interested. There are two things that you can guarantee with Matsumoto: the first was she would almost always get away with doing no paperwork, the second was that she was _always_ interested in anything. Anything that involved her Taicho (except captain meetings) and a visitor. Or just anything that involved personal lives. She was always interested so it had to be the first option. She knew what he was talking about already. Strangely, Lin knew too. That didn't make it anymore unsettling.

After silence stretched and started to bother Matsumoto, she broke it again.

"Lin, how is Haru getting along with Hinamori?" Her question sounded innocent. Oh, no. Lin now knew that she had planned the backstage passes for a perverse reason.

"Fine, she rather liked his Zanpakto, so did Tobiume." She couldn't lie with Kei standing there.

"Really." A statement not a question. "That's good."

Lin grunted and pushed ahead of the two, Matsumoto pounced.

"So," She extended the vowel for a rather long time period. "How is Kami?"

"Fine…" Lin didn't like where this was going.

"Fine? That's it?"

Lin decided she hated Matsumoto. "I guess."

Matsumoto let out a sly grin and motioned to Kei. Kei himself almost started cackling.

Hitsugaya sat behind his desk and sighed. Why was there so much paperwork? He looked at the calligraphy brush he was holding. Not only did he feel like snapping it, he felt like freezing the room, but that took too long to clean up. Then the sweetest voice pierced his ears.

"Shiro-chan!" He gave a small smile at his nickname before she came in. It slipped from his face as the door opened.

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Shiro-chan? That's the best nickname ever!" That voice was not a member of the 13 court guard squads. It was an annoying one that grated his nerves. He sighed, would he ever get peace?

Lin jumped and screamed, her head hitting the ceiling. She turned around and glared at Kami. "You evil bastard."

Kei surprisingly laughed. Matsumoto fell to the floor laughing and watched what was going on between the two third seats. Hinamori's third seat was a riot; he was the only person that got smacked daily by Lin, and the only one that could get Hinamori out of the office long enough to do the paperwork himself. That last bit excluded herself and Taicho. She and her Taicho thought it was ridiculous how hard she worked, doing her and the not yet captain's work.

Just as she stopped laughing she had to start up again. Lin brought her hand up to the side of Kami's head faster then Hitsugaya could flash step. Kami made a dramatic scene and fell on his knees, bent over. His arms resting at his sides.

"Get up bastard. I have to find Kei a room to stay in, why don't you go help Hinamori?"

"Ah, but Li, I'm hurt!"

"Uruse."

"I got the new Evanescence CD."

"Give it."

Grinning like a chesure cat he did a flourish and produced a CD out of nowhere form his shinigami robes. His brown hair and green eyes laughed at Lin. His small button like nose twitched once before she grabbed the CD out of his hand and glared at him.

Matsumoto made her way to her feet and clapped Kami on the shoulder.

"See ya Kami."

"Ah, Make sure you invite me next time you go drinking."

"You got it."

"Matsumoto shall we get going?" If a tone of voice could kill, everyone within Lin vicinity would be dead.

"Yes!" She turned from the third seat and followed Lin into another hallway. Kei followed quietly behind.

Following the maze of hallways, Lin finally found an empty room. An empty room that had furniture and a built in bathroom. Right next to it was an identical room. She had a feeling that this was planned.

"Will this do Kei?" Her voice was back to the usual.

"Yeah, thanks…' He paused, "thanks Li."

He dove into an adjoining room faster then _anyone_ could flash step. Unfortunately he was not fast enough. In a blur he was flying into a paper wall and going through it. He landed in a heap in a few rooms away, having gone through several walls.

"You are fixing every single wall." Lin's voice had a deadly edge. "Some guest you are."

Matsumoto stared at Lin, she thought this was hilarious. The only reason she wasn't laughing was she didn't want to go through a wall. She got on people's nerves, but she wasn't stupid.

"Itte!" Kei yelled as he sat up. Lin and Rangiku jumped.

"What's your problem? I heard you all the way at the office."

"Taicho!" Oddly enough both subordinates said it in unison.

"Why is our guest on the ground and several walls broken?" Hitsugaya was not in the mood. Already pissed at Ichigo Kurosaki, he didn't need this.

"Well…" Lin paused, she respected her captain. Sure, she may pick on him, but what are friends for? "Well..." She repeated.

"It's my fault Captain Hitsugaya." They all blinked, including Kei. No way did she just call him _**captain. **_

"What did I do?" His face was pale, and his eyes wide.

* * *

Haru panted. He was worn out and his opponent was tough. Not only was Zaraki a good sword fighter, he had a LOT of rietsu. Meaning he did not get cut easy and he did not get worn out easy.  
"Were done." The enormous man swung his sword to his shoulder and turned to walk away. "Call me some time; you're not half bad kid."

"Kid?" Haru blinked.

"Next time though you better use your shikai, or you might just get a lot closer to death. Alright? Good." He walked away.

Haru wiped off the sweat on his forehead and sighed. "I'll beat you before I have to."

He walked off to see Hitsugaya. This wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but it wasn't the hardest either. Again a sigh escaped his chapped lips. He continued on toward what he thought was the tenth division barracks.

After walking what felt like a mile he arrived at the place he thought to be the office. Slightly opening the door he peered in and saw a man with orange hair and an impatient manner. He inwardly cursed himself. He walked into the wrong place! Maybe this man could help.

"Oi!" The man quickly became at attention and walked toward the door. Haru opened the door all the way. "Do you know where I can find Captain Hitsugaya?"

The man paused and scratched his head. "Well this is Toshiro's barracks, so I assume he is somewhere. He left just a couple of minutes ago."

"Toshiro?" Haru was surprised. Was this man close enough to Hitsugaya as to call him by his first name?

"Oh, well it's habit I guess to call him that. I just can't seem to call him 'Taicho'. Any way my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Yours?"

"Haru, just Haru."

"Nice to meet you Haru. You see Momo pass you on your way here?" his eyes had a kind tint to them.

"No. Anyway is it okay for me to wait here? I need a place to stay and Hitsugaya said he would set up a room for me and my best bud Kei. Or that's what I overheard."

"Just wait here then. I'm sure he won't mind, I'll wait with you. If he's missing then Momo is probably with him." Ichigo then said something under his breath. Something along the lines of, "Since he mad her so mad…"

"Just how close are you to the gang of friends around here.?"

Ichigo laughed. "Gang? Yeah, I guess I am kinda close. You see I'm trying to get the captain's spot of the fifth division and Momo and I got to be good friends. She **is** the lieutenant of it. I met her through Toshiro."

"Oh, so are you gonna get it?"

"What?" Ichigo blinked and laughed. "If it was up to Toshiro, then no. I'm sure Momo would give to me, but it's not their decision so I have to go through all of the training and paperwork and selection problems. I already took the test.

Haru's eyebrow scrunched together in a Toshiro kinda way. "Why would Hitsugaya Taicho not give it to you?"

Ichigo stopped laughing. "You mean they didn't tell you? Lin and the others? It's obvious! He is totally over protective if his old 'friend', you see they grew up together. And he **_loves_** her, really. If I walked in and offered to help with paperwork, he'd ask what I'm up to. Hinamori does it and he tells her not to work so hard. She doesn't do all her paperwork, he does it, no complaints. Rangiku not do her paperwork, and you would see a living ice block in front of his office. An officer of his walks into his bedroom and they end up in the infirmary, Hinamori does it, and they end up having popcorn and watching movies."

"Are they really that close?"

"You are kidding, right? You hear what she calls him? Shiro-chan. No one else is allowed to call him anything but _Hitsugaya Taicho_. In fact if she didn't call him by a nickname, with no Taicho added on, then you would know she is either mad or he's done something wrong. Generally it's the latter option. She doesn't get mad easy."

"So ka? (A/N: Meaning really, or is that so)" Haru thought to himself and realized he had a lot of work cut out for him. "So are they close enough to be a couple?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure Toshiro doesn't want to ruin their friendship by asking. That's the way he is, never telling what he truly feels. Except, of course, if Hinamori asked him."

"Wow, they do sound really close."

"Ah. Hinamori can get anything and everything out of him, and from him."

* * *

"_Tobiume?" Hyorinmaru's low voice rumbled._

"_Yes? What is it Hyorinmaru?" Her sweet high pitched voice just stayed in the air._

"_Do you feel forgotten?" _

"_I don't think Hinamori would forget about me. But I am not so sure about Hitsugaya Taicho."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I feel forgotten. My master walked off and forgot we were here."_

"_I think the same happened with my master."_

"_Didn't you say Hinamori-san wouldn't forget about you?"_

"_True, but she might forget my location."_

"_I see."_

"_What do you think they're doing?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Oh! I sense that my master is mad at yours…"_

"_I wonder what he did this time."_

"_Indeed, my master is not easy to displease."_

"_How about we find out?"_

"_Sounds like a good idea. Can you decrease your size?"_

"_Yes, can you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then let's go."_

"_Agreed."_

They shrunk themselves, like all Zanpaktos can (go with me), and slipped into the tenth division barracks. Unseen.

* * *

Hitsugaya was very pale in front of the mad Hinamori. Hinamori was hard to anger, extremely. So on this rare occasion, even Matsumoto was speechless. Kei wished he was with Eve at the moment and not part of the uh... personal moment.

"Excuse me for interrupting _Hitsugaya __**Taicho.**_" Her voice did not betray any sense of anger, but the way she looked revealed how mad she truly was. "I just didn't want you to take it out on Lin, Lin has a way of hitting back."

"Yes…" Hitsugaya could barely keep his voice from wavering at the sight of his best friend. "What did I do?" He repeated.

"What did you do? I wonder." She turned and left. Hitsugaya stumbled and followed her blindly.

"She has so got him wrapped around her finger." Kei's voice shocked Lin. He rarely talked about moments like this.

"Yep." Matsumoto agreed.

"Do you know what made her mad?" Kei wondered.

Lin pondered. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that he left his Zanpakto without regard to it in any way."

Matsumoto shook her head. "Whatever it is, he is in for a butt whopping."

"Agreed, let's go see it." Lin was already down the hallway as she said it, Matsumoto and Kei right behind her.

* * *

Hinamori had never felt so angry at him. Not only had he told her, in his normal blunt fashion, that she wasn't allowed to have a say in what captain she had over her in the fifth division; but that she wasn't allowed to even pick who she had as a friend. Then after all that, he had the gull to ask what he did wrong! Who did he think he was? He thought himself as Hitsugaya Taicho, so she would call him as such. He thought he had done nothing wrong, so she would pretend he hadn't and just ignore him.

"Hinamori! Wait! What did I do?" He stumbled after her through the barracks.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, please stop following me." Her voice was as benevolent as ever.

"Hinamori!"

She interrupted him cruelly. "Pleas call me Hinamori Fukutaicho. Thank you."

He stopped in his tracks and stared helplessly at her receding back. Oh, why was it he couldn't recall what he had done?

* * *

Haru could almost laugh at the angry Hinamori that entered the office.

"What'd he do this time?" Ichigo asked.

"What he usually does! He can be so frustrating sometimes." Her voice showed just how frustrated she was, all anger now turned into something else. "I wish he would just not be so cold, even if it is in his nature."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ichigo replied. Haru, caught in the middle, said nothing.

"You know what he is like right?"

"Yeah, I also know that he cares a lot about you and you shouldn't overreact."

"I did not overreact!"

"Whatever."

"Fine, maybe I did, but that does not mean he can get away with what he did!"

"Of course. You want an idea to get back?"

"Could we carry in out together?"

"Of course, my future Fukutaicho."

"Sounds good future Taicho."

Haru was confused. "What are you guys saying?"

Hinamori and Ichigo both looked at him with surprised expressions. One more kinder then the other.

"It's nothing, you shouldn't worry about it! You are a guest after all, that means you should be content to leave the politics to Ichigo-kun and I." Hinamori briefly said before turning around.

The door slowly slid open and in walked Hitsugaya. Lin, Matsumoto, and Kei. The two in front looked worn out and tired. Matsumoto was doubled over with her hands on her knees, Kei was leaning and against the doorway while panting, and Lin stood there with her hands across her chest. It wasn't obvious, at all, which was more athletic.

Laughing Hinamori waved and smiled at the three still in the doorway. After she got them to wave back she scowled at Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori, I…:" He broke off and looked sheepishly at the floor.

She smiled where he couldn't see and stepped forward. "What is it Shiro-chan?"

"He looked up and blushed, averting his gaze back downward and wrung his hands. "I'm sorry for sayingyoueweren'."

She stepped closer and put her face a centimeter from his. A smile formed on her features. "Apology accepted." He blinked. Doing so gave Hinamori enough of an opportunity to add something. "But I get to call you Shiro-chan without objection for a whole week."

"What!" He cried.

"You do want to make it up to me don't you?" Hinamori's face was still a centimeter from his.

"Well, yes.. But…. I though that… I could just do something with you we don't usually have time for anymore…" His voice had lost the edge it usually had and took a helpless quality.

"We can do that to!" Her voice cheery as she pulled away from the shocked Hitsugaya. She brushed past everyone and left, Ichigo winked at Hitsugaya and left also. Kei let out a small chuckle, knowing exactly what just happened. Lin was already laughing on the floor and Matsumoto was hiding a small smile behind her hand.

"You guys think it's funny?" he didn't even turn to looked at them. The air dropped 10 degrees (Celsius).

"No…o..o Taicho, just the opposite, it's not funny at all." Matsumoto managed to say without laughing.

"Good, now get OUT!" All three were gone in and instant. Leaving Hitsugaya alone in his office, he started to laugh.

* * *

Author: I am very happy people are reading my story, in order to keep myself entertained (And you squirming) I will leave the story there until I get the chance to update again. I need a suggestion about whether to have a fight or mission. Vote, don't, Idc. Cool, made up text talk. (Idc= I don't care.) In order for you to help me out you have to press the shiny, but not irresistible apparently, review button.


	4. Yep, do I need to say?

Disclaimer... Owning Bleach = having responsibility. I don't have either.

Yep,

Looking back, he knew why he'd laugh. Haru had been in the room but had shrugged it off, thought it wasn't uncommon, and went to his room after getting instruction's from Hitsugaya. So as he sat behind his desk and comtemplated, a certain fireball entered the room.

_"Hitsugaya Taicho!"_ the fireball flicked and cast shadows around the room as it said each word. _"Do you know where Hinamori-Chan is?"_

"Sorry, but no, I do not. You might go to the fifth barracks." He said and a smirk came over his face. It Tobiume was here then Hyorinmaru… perfect. "In fact you might check with Hyorinmaru, he might be with her or know where she is at."

_"But Hyorinmaru is behind me…" _Her voice so innocent, quite like Hinamori's voice, then again she was her Zanpakto.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, already knowing full well where Hyorinmaru was. "Is he?"

The fireball made one big shadow that encompassed the room and then floated aside, revealing the miniature ice dragon behind her. It was about the size of a dire wolf. That was not considered small but compared to what the normal size was, it was marginally smaller. The smaller Hyorinmaru was about Hitsugaya's height and radiated a colder aura. His eyes were a lighter red and the ice that made up his body took more of bluish hue.

The smaller fireball, however, was an exact scale model. Her appearance hadn't changed at all.

_"Yes master?"_ his lips did not move as he addressed Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya made a mental connection with his Zanpakto and waited for Hyorinmaru to respond. He kept his outer body still, with a thinking expression over his face that only Hinamori could have seen through. Although Tobiume may be Hinamori's Zanpakto, she was not Hinamori. So the fireball floated and waited for, what she thought was, the thinking Hitsugaya to speak.

_Yes? Master?_

_ I want you to stay with Tobiume, and maybe talk to her, while I go get Hinamori._

_ Master…_

_ Something wrong that makes you not want to stay with your friend?_

_ No master._

_ Good._

Hitsugaya cut off the connection and spoke aloud. "I will go get Hinamori." He left the office with a flustered Hyorinmaru and a confused Tobiume.

_"What was that about Hyorinmaru?"_ The ball flicked more shadows across the room. The temperature dropped, almost unnoticeably.

_"I am not sure myself, Tobiume."_ Was all he said before lying down, curling into a ball not unlike what a dog curls into. The fireball nestled itself in between his head and his legs. She fell asleep also.

* * *

Hitsugaya barged into the fifth squad barracks and nearly jumped at seeing Haru and Hinamori laughing on the couch. He could hear them talking about bad things that happen in the heat of summer. His blood started to boil. She was laughing and having fun with Haru. Hinamori laughing with Haru. Hinamori and Haru. Haru. No way in hell! He couldn't you the expression concerning hell's freezing over because he could certainly make that happen. The room temperature dropped twenty degrees.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori turned around to see an angry snowball behind her. What was on his nerves? "You're making the room freezing!"

"Sorry Hinamori." He had his arms across his chest. He didn't want to make Hinamori cold… He centered his energy and tried a new trick.

"Geez… It's freezing in here!" Haru exclaimed. Rubbing his arms, he looked back at the only person with an ice Zanpakto in the room. He regretted it immediately. What he turned to see, was a glare that froze his bones and made his head ache. What had he done? Scratch that, he knew now, with just the flick of his eyes, what he had done. Just how possessive could a friend be? Nope, that didn't work…. Just how cold could he make the room?

"It's not cold Haru-san." Said Hitsugaya, "You must be imagining it."

"Mou, Shiro-chan, don't say that! You are used to the cold. Haru-kun is not!" Hinamori gave him a stern look. It did not befit her normally benevolent features at all.

"Tch, whatever." Hitsugaya shrugged and walked over the couch. He out his hand on the back of it and raised himself up and over. He plopped down on the couch on the other side, between Hinamori and Haru. What seemed normal to him and Hinamori is not normal for Haru.

"Wow, you exploit your powers like that?"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori both looked at him before sharing a glance. Haru leaned in at the silent communication.

"How do you guys do that?" Haru's voice was quite like a five year old explorer that had found something new.

Hinamori blinked at him, uncomprehending. Hitsugaya glared at him. "Do what?" His voice snobbish and uncaring.

"Communicate in those glances with no linguistic or visual aid. It's like reading each other's mind!" This five year old has a bigger vocabulary then most.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya both shrugged at the exact same time, in the exact same way. "I don't know." Came form Hinamori. "We know each other well." Came from Hitsugaya, Haru shouldn't have asked.

"You think it's because we know each other well Shiro-chan?" Her eyebrow furrowed, her mouth became a line of concentration. She inhaled, "No, that can't be it because if that was all then Rangiku would be able to do it with Ichimaru-san better and Renji would be able to do it with Rukia. So it has to be something else, like how we grew up together or…" She paused to take a breath. "Or, maybe it's because we grew up with Obaa-san, who made sure that we knew each other."

"That might be it, or it could just be we are closer then the others and we take the time to get to know each other in that way." Hitsugaya said calmly.

"Yeah I guess." Hinamori shrugged.

Haru stared. He could see letting Hitsugaya let Hinamori go on like that, anybody who was a friend of hers would, but to brush off her suggestion and replace it was just mean. Just to be right probably too! So he watched and said nothing as he listened to their playful banter. Maybe not as mean as he thought.

* * *

Hyorinmaru felt warm. Not very unusual, since Tobiume spent a lot of time with him, but unusual enough for him to wake up, and see what was going on. Hinamori was crossing words with Hitsugaya, again not unusual, but Lin was in the door way talking to Haru. That was why, Lin is here. He curled back into his ball, hoping Lin didn't notice he was awake. While he pretended to be asleep, Tobiume woke up and did what Hyorinmaru had done, pretend to be asleep. Presumably, it was for the same reason. They listened to the conversations around them instead of making their own.

"No, an ice Zanpakto is not better then a fire Zanpakto, Shiro-chan!"

"Yes, it is Bed wetter!"

"So when is the next concert Haru?"

"No idea, hey we gotta get Kei and Eve to train. They are gonna lose their spunk."

"No Shiro-chan, a fire Zanpakto is wayyyyyy better!"

"Not true bed wetter, ice is the better Zanpakto."

"Yeah, Eve hasn't even talked to her companion lately; we haven't trained together in a while."

"Maybe we could get Hinamori to train with us?"

"Would you all shut-up!"

"Ichigo-kun, we were just talking. No need to yell."

"Since when have you called him Ichigo-kun?"

"Since always."

"Wow you guys have a lot of friends."

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't."

"Moi, don't be like that Ichigo-kun!"

"Uruse, Kurosaki, explain what you are doing here?"

"I need a recommendation to be captain from another captain."

"No."

"Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho."

"_Hyorinmaru, is it me, or are they acting like a bunch of children."_

"_Not just you Tobiume."_

"Oi, you two wake up!"

Tobiume popped up from Hyorinmaru's side to an almost laughable situation. Hinamori was sitting on the couch with Hitsugaya beneath her (strange but true), Ichigo's head was being shoved down by Rukia (not so unusual), Haru was on his knees and cowering (no idea on that one), and Lin was standing a foot away with her arms crossed; she was giving them an intense glare. How this happened, neither Zanpakto wanted to know.

_"How can we help you Matsouki-san?"_ Tobiume asked. Hyorinmaru, Hinamori, Haru, and Hitsugaya stared at her in pure horror. Hitsugaya rarely called her Matsouki, for fear of being killed. He never called her Matsouki-san for fear of slow painful torture, followed be slow painful death.

Lin bent her head down slightly, her eyes unable to be seen. An aura of anger flickered around her. Hitsugaya and Hinamori rolled out of sight, in front of the couch, and out of Lin's visibility zone. Haru quickly got on his feet and ran over to join them. He disappeared into the safest place before any one could bat an eye

Hyorinmaru stayed frozen (A/N: No pun intended) behind Tobiume, worried about leaving her with Lin's wrath. Everyone in the division knew at least one thing. _Never_, _EVER_, call her by her family name. San, Chan, or Sama; it doesn't matter. Death was not certain, but generally pain was. The last guy that called her Matsouki-san had ended up in the 4th squad for 3 weeks and then refused to come back to the division ever again. That had happened before Lin had gained the rank of third seat, she was about twice as powerful now compared to then.

"May I ask what possessed you to call me that infuriating name?" Lin's voice held and angry quiver.

"_It is your name, is it not?"_ Hyorinmaru nudged her, a small warning that did not go unnoticed by his friend. _"Something wrong Hyorinmaru?"_

"_Nothing Tobiume, nothing."_ Hyorinmaru sighed, Tobiume was choosing not to take the hint. It was there, she just was not taking it. He perked his ears up at a "pst".

Glancing over the couch, there was Hinamori waving her arms at her friend. Hitsugaya was waving behind her in a no fashion. Tobiume ignored them both, you could practically see the anime/ manga sighing signs above them, with little white tails directed at their downturned heads.

Yep, Tobiume was in deep. Yep, he should probably want to stay, but he didn't. Yep, Hinamori was waving at him to do what he wanted and Hitsugaya was waving at him to stay. Yep, he was very confused. Yep, he wasn't being himself. And one more Yep on the situation; he had to stay by his friend, no if, ands, or buts allowed. Not only to make sure she wasn't killed, but to make sure Hinamori didn't get upset, if Hinamori got upset that would upset his master… and things go downhill from there.

In his defeat, Hyorinmaru sighed and hung his head for a quick second before picking it up and standing, unwavering, beside Tobiume. Tobiume nodded at him and the fire seemed to smile, it was impossible to tell due to her mouth blending with the rest of her fire.

Hinamori sat worried behind the couch, she would rather her Zanpakto not be killed. Hitsugaya was thinking the same thing, as well as how his Zanpakto might react to Lin killing Tobiume. He would get mad, not show it, attack Lin, and get killed. Not necessarily in that order. It might go like this; attack Lin, get mad, get killed, not show it; or like this; get killed, attack Lin, get mad, not show it. None of them made sense, but it would still happen; he had to think of something quick.

Nope, he didn't need to think; he needed to act. Acting before thinking Hyourinmaru put himself in front of Lin and bulked up his size. Now he was a foot over Lin's head. His wings fluttered quietly before he folded them around his large body. His head was twice the size it was before, and the final change was his eyes. They were a blood red.

"_There is no need to fight, it is your name. Tobiume probably did not know you didn't like to be called by your name. It is not her fault." _His voice didn't sound natural. It sounded like leaves landing on ice and then being raked away with a wooden rake.

Lin nodded. "Very well, now that she knows she won't call me that again."

"Indeed." Came the gentle but strong voice that belonged to Hinamori. Tobiume winced at her master's disapproval of the situation. Hitsugaya gave a nod to Hyourinmaru, signifying his approval of Hyourinmaru's handling of the unwanted situation. Both Zanpakto sighed; their masters were exact opposites, but when it came to things like their Zanpakto they thought exactly alike. How it was possible could be explained by looking at Hyourinmaru and Tobiume. That still left a lot of questions though.

"_Hyourinmaru and I should get out of Hitsugaya-kun's office. I don't think he would appreciate it if we disturbed his paperwork to much."_ Tobiume's fiery voice sounded different suddenly. Much like the sound of falling leaves in autumn.

Her joke, though, did not go unnoticed. Hinamori clamped her hand over her mouth as her body was racked in silent laughter, Hitsugaya glared at her, and Lin smiled. Laughter suddenly filled the room as Matsumoto burst in drunk. Everyone felt the room temperature drop 10 degrees (in Celsius). Hinamori clamped the other hand over her mouth and almost fell over. The room temperature raised two degrees (A/N: Lets just say I'm using Celsius). Everyone watched silently as Hinamori fought the urge to laugh, her body was shaking and her eyes were watering. She fought it harder but finally, at the funny look Hitsugaya gave her, she burst. She doubled over and fell, still racked by laughs that now echoed throughout the tenth division. Hitsugaya, having caught her, rolled his eyes at her. She laughed even harder.

Matsumoto smiled at her and Hinamori laughed.

"_Oh, dear. She has the laughs."_

"_I believe you mean giggles."_

"_Yes, it's when you can't stop laughing."_

"_Of course, Tobiume." _His chest rose and fell at a slightly faster pace, the ice head bobbed. He shrank back to the size of a dire wolf. _"We'll be going now, master."_

Hitsugaya nodded. Hinamori looked up at them curiously, her laughing had stopped. She asked a most peculiar question, that even Tobiume didn't understand. "So, you and Tobiume are going somewhere to enjoy yourselves and leaving us alone?"

Didn't they just answer that? If Tobiume's eyes were visible, you would have seen them narrow at her overly cheerful master. Hyorinmaru, however, narrowed his eyes at his own master. For if Hinamori was in on something, it meant he was too. All too well, Hyorinmaru knew that his master could not stand up to the petite shinigami. He shuddered at the thought of what she could do, had the little one turned out more like Matsumoto. Yep, that scared him.

"I didn't mean anything by it! I just thought you might hang out with us some more!" Hinamori's hasty reply once she saw Hyorinmaru's eyes turn into slits.

"_Is it okay that we go for a walk master? I just thought you guys wouldn't want us talking in your heads like we usually are…"_ Tobiume's voice sounded very sweet and innocent.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya exchanged a look. They both turned and nodded consent simultaneously. "Of course! Thank you for being thoughtful Tobiume."

"_It's my job Master!"_ Her voice raised in pitch slightly.

"Yes it is! That means you should take Lin and Haru away from here." Hinamori hinted very strongly at that prospect.

"Indeed!" Hitsugaya added.

Hyorinmaru and Tobiume shared a look. Sometimes the little ones relationship could be describes as banter, but sometimes they needed to have alone time together; without the banter. So, their companions also liked the prospect of being alone together and understood when it was just time to be alone with someone you cared for.

They walked out, Tobiume herded Lin and Haru was herded by Hyorinmaru. Hinamori breathed a sigh of relief. Hitsugaya walked over to the couch and collapsed. Noticing him having a slight smile, she smiled too and flopped down beside him. Looking at him from the corner of her eye she whispered something she hoped was out of his hearing range. It was.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and let the small smile that was on his face stay for once. He whispered under his breath, knowing she couldn't hear. If only Haru didn't like her as much as he did. He sighed and was about to get up when he noticed Hinamori getting up.

"Where are you going?" His voice filled with the curiosity he felt was childish.

"Somewhere." Was the only reply he got from his small friend. She left, leaving him wondering where she was going, he should get back to paperwork. Just as he got up he could sense Hinamori right outside the door. He gently walked over to where he was within hearing range, not directly by the door, but close enough. He knew no what had stopped her, Kira.

"Hinamori-kun!" God, he hated that boy's voice; he didn't consider him a man.

"Hello Kira-kun! How are you?" Hinamori's voice, sweet as spring, came from behind the door.

"Good, with no Taicho I am kinda busy! Sorry I didn't come see you sooner…" Was he Emo?

"It's okay Kira-kun! Don't push yourself too far; you just have to take it step by step!" The voice was sweeter then sugar.

"Thanks Hinamori-kun! I may still be a lieutenant, but I can do it! Thanks again." He will be dead, probably.

"No problem Kira-kun!" A voice better then watermelon.

"Is that watermelon? Mind if I have some?" Tortured slowly, with death by frostbite, if he even survived the torture.

"Sorry, I got this for Shiro-chan! Sorry Kira-kun." So sweet, his little peach. Wait his?

"Okay, sayonara Hinamori-kun!" Take that sucker.

"Sayonara!" Yep, his.

He let out a light chuckle at the prospect, Kira wasn't a threat. All he had to worry about was Haru really. That would be a problem, as he thought of a plan he chuckled again. The door slid open and he saw his little peach, her smile she only had for him stretched across her small mouth. The plate of watermelon in her hands couldn't quite catch up to it.

"Shiro-chan! I brought watermelon! Wanna go on the roof?" Her voice bright and bubbly.

"Yeah." Came his soft reply as he let another smile grace his lips.

(A/N: I am not good when it come to time intervals…so yeah.)

* * *

"_Tobiume, what do you think of Ryu?"_ Hyorinmaru's voice softer then usual.

"_I think he amazing! He was so cool; he had your shape but was a kido-fire Zanpakto! I could tell because of the spiritual pressure."_ She sounded like she was in candy land.

"_I see,"_ He paused, considering, _"Would you consider him a better friend then me?"_

"_Course not."_ Her reply immediate, a promising reply.

"_Should we head back?"_

"_Nah."_

"_Nah?"_

"_Human word for no."_

"_I see."_

_Line... here_

"Go to bed!" Eve shouted at Haru and Lin.

"Why doesn't Kei have to? It's not fair." Lin pouted at her normally quieter friend.

"He isn't obnoxious and rude! Get out!" Her shout echoed.

"Fine!" They chorused in unison before leaving.

A weird noise came out of Eve's mouth before she flopped back onto the futon behind her, ruffling the red covers. Kei leaned over and looked into her eyes from above.

"You okay?" His voice a bit deeper then usual.

"Yeah, they're so tiring." Eve rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for being the only quiet one."

"That's my job!" His eyes bright and smiling.

"By the way!" Ever swung her body around, expertly missing Kei's head, and sat cross-legged on the bed facing a still head down Kei. "We have a problem."

Kei nodded. "Probably."

* * *

Author!- Review and I give you peach flavored cyber cookies!


	5. Problems

Disclaimer: I. Don'townbleach! There, I said it.

Problems after how long?

Kei looked directly at the girl that he considered his best friend, saying again "Probably."

"Probably? How long have we been here? Not very long and we already have trouble understanding each other. We have Haru and his Hormones. We have Lin and her friends. And last, but not least, Matsumoto to worry about!" Eve ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She leaned forward on her hands. "We haven't even been here that long."

"Yeah I know." Was all Kei said.

Eve propped her chin up on one hand and peered at him shyly. Being unlike herself she leaned forward and hugged him. Kei and Eve were the quietest of the band, so you didn't see much affection coming from them. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Kei nodded and hugged her back. If only she knew _his_ problems.

* * *

Haru curled up in his bed and went to sleep thinking, thinking of Hinamori and what he knew of her in the short time he had been there. She had a nice smile, was cute, normally bright and bubbly, strong, had a charming Zanpakto, and her best friend was a homicidal, white haired freak. He usually got what he wanted and he wanted her the instant she had introduced herself. One thing stopped him from asking her out though, fear of death.

He sighed and fell asleep, scared that the room temperature just dropped.

* * *

Lin laughed and ran away. Her captain knew, and Hinamori knew, but that was it. Sometimes a secret is just better and more fun when kept a secret.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori watched Lin being chased. They sat in companionable silence, occasionally interrupted by Hitsugaya picking up another watermelon piece. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled at what he saw every time. She hadn't changed much, her hair still in her bun, her eyes still a light, her smile was brighter, and she had gained another inch on him. He would catch her eventually; let her grow for now so that when he was finally taller, victory would taste that much sweeter. He smiled a smile like that a ghost might give a human.

Hinamori noticed him glance at her and merely put it aside as him being in deep thought. [author: she is really innocent.] She glanced again at Lin and Lin's companion, giving a slighter smile. It was the smile of remembering and happiness. It reminded her of a day so long ago.

* * *

_ "Shiro-chan!" The little Hinamori squealed "Don't run so fast! I can't catch you."_

"_Run faster then Bed wetter." The little Hitsugaya just as cold as the present one. _

"_Moi, don't be mean and slow down!" _

"_Never, bed wetter."_

"_Toshiro, you might slow down, sometimes it's nice to let someone catch you." Came the soft and merry voice of his grandmother._

_He slowed down and felt small arms tackle his waist. Landing in a heap, he looked up to see chocolate swim into his vision. _

"_Are you okay Shiro-chan!" Hinamori sounded almost frantic. "I'm sorry!'tsoiranintoyou!" Her words jumbled._

"_Oi, bed-wetter! I'm fine, now get off." He said annoyed at how concerned she was. _

"_Okay, sorry." Her voice timid as usual._

"_Stop saying sorry. It's fine." He said a bit gentler._

"_Thanks Shiro-chan." She said, her words brightening.

* * *

_

Hinamori sighed. She wished that they could chase each other like that. Ever since Shiro-chan became captain though, he was too grown up for stuff like that. Thinking quietly to herself, she didn't realize she had stopped smiling until she heard a voice from beside her.

"Oi, something wrong bed-wetter?"

"Shiro-chan!" She whined. "Don't call me that! I don't wet the bed anymore."

"Right." He said and smirked at her.

Hinamori looked at him and a sly smile slid up on her face. He blinked. "What?"

"That's it, Shiro-chan!" She tackled him.

She laughed as they slid toward the edge of the roof, surprisingly he grinned. "Fine then, bed-wetter."

When they reached the edge he gripped it with one hand, slowing their unceremonious drop to the ground. Hinamori got up and ran the instant she saw she was on top of her childhood friend, Hitsugaya ran close behind her. So now two pairs of friends chased each other.

* * *

Matsumoto watched the kids running around with a smile. Her plan would go off without a hitch. She giggled to herself just thinking about how well it was gonna go. Playing matchmaker was so much fun when the people in the game didn't know they were in the game. Lin was taken care of too! So that would make it so much easier, since she could just mention their _relationship_ and Lin would help her. Now about her old friends, the band, or gang if you want, that would be a problem.

"Matsumoto!" Haru's voice came out of nowhere.

Quickly closing the blinds to the office window she turned. "Yes?" She said innocently.

"From what I remember, you convinced my friends and me to come here right?" Matsumoto nodded and put on a stern face.

"What do you want Haru? I convinced you to come here for Kei and Eve. Lin was already here."

Haru blinked. "What's Lin got to do with relationships? She usually is a hermit."

Matsumoto realized her slip-up and her eyes widened. "What I mean is that Lin works here."

Haru narrowed his eyes for a split second before smiling. "I see, so you won't mind me opening the blinds on the window?"

Matsumoto was about to panic. Not only were Lin and her friend out there, so was her Taicho and Hinamori. "There is no need, the moon hurts my eyes so… you can't do that."

Haru nodded and smirked, leaning back on the doorway he stood in. "Whatever, I think I'll go to the roof."

"NO!" Realizing she had just yelled Matsumoto gave up. "Fine, but tell me how you figured it out."

"Easy," Haru smirked. "You were standing in front of the window protectively when I walked in and closed the blinds when you realized I was there."

"You're like Taicho. To smart for me." Matsumoto breathed a sigh and opened the blinds.

Haru looked out and smiled. Matsumoto blinked. Only Lin standing in the center with her companion's arms around her waist, both laughing and trying to drag each other to the ground, stood within the frame of the window. No Hinamori and no small white Taicho. Haru yawned.

"Sneaky little Lin! That's the laughter that woke me up! I thought it sounded like Hinamori's but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah…" Matsumoto knew that her Taicho probably had already caught the peach lieutenant. She sighed. "Thank god." She whispered. Louder she said "Get back to bed! Taicho, Hinamori, and I don't need to worry about our guest's lack of sleep!"

Haru nodded. Yeah, night… again."

"Night." Matsumoto leaned back and realized that the Zanpaktos were still wandering about. "Crap!" She felt a lot like her Taicho did when he had a lot of paperwork right now.

"_Should we go back? We have been away from our masters awhile." _

"_Are you that concerned with Hitsugaya-kun? Master can take care of him."_

"_Of course, Tobiume."_ Hyorinmaru let out a soft sigh, thinking about how it would probably be the other way around. _"Has Hinamori-san achieved bankai yet?"_

"_No, but she is close. I hope she can do it. Although that would mean she has to subdue me, I don't like that but I want my master to be strong."_ Tobiume seemed saddened by the fact that her best friend had to fight her.

"_I understand. When my master wanted to achieve bankai I felt the same way you did. I also realized that I could still be his friend even with the achieved state. So what I did was I gave my master a run for his money. I used all my strength to ensure that he was strong enough to handle it. I made sure he was very strong, and by doing so I gave myself some peace, for if he can best me trying my hardest and using all my power, he could defeat anyone. Or that at least when he uses my power, I know he can handle it and I won't have to worry about him dying."_ Hyorinmaru looked knowingly at Tobiume. _"So that's what you should do for Hinamori. You are her Zanpakto, her companion, so it's your job to make her the best she can be."_

"_Thank you Hyorinmaru."_ Tobiume floated beside him under the peach tree. _"I should go, Hinamori might get worried."_

"_Indeed, she seems to worry about her friends a lot."_

Tobiume bobbed up and down in a nodding fashion_. "She worries too much. I think she needs to not stress herself so much, but she doesn't listen to me."_

Hyorinmaru almost laughed_. "You both worry too much to Master."_

"_Really?"_ Her voice peaked with curiosity.

Hyorinmaru nodded. "_Yep, He considers her his best friend. She probably considers him her best friend; of course they think the other either over works or over worries."_

Tobiume scattered shadows around and flared up brightly. _"I thought we were their best friends!"_

Hyorinmaru phrased what he said next carefully_. "We are, but we are also a part of their soul. So if you think of it, we are their best friends in there heads. Outside their head they are each others best friend."_

Tobiume smothered her flame enough to not burn down the tree. _"That makes sense."_

Hyorinmaru nodded and moved away from the tree. Tobiume close behind him. After walking for a while, they decided to not split up in search of their counterparts. The fact that they decided this at the exact same time as Hinamori tackled Hitsugaya was mere coincidence.

* * *

Hinamori laughed and taunted at her friend. "Run, run as fast as you can; you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

"Oh yeah? We shall see_ gingerbread_ man." Hitsugaya taunted back. He quietly spoke a kido spell that slowed down Hinamori enough for him to catch her and hoist her up bridal style. "Told you!"

"You are not allowed to catch the gingerbread man!" Hinamori cried indignantly.

"Well I did!" He said in triumph. His party ended when he saw Hinamori yawn. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I can walk!" She cried as he started walking her in the wrong direction.

"Yes, you can walk." He said, trying to distract her.

"So put me down!"

"Nope!"

She pouted at him. Allowing him to carry her, as she crossed her arms, and brooded; not noticing the direction they were going. For that he was glad. The farther they walked thought the more she stopped pouting and looked around her.

"Where are we going?" She asked her voice full of curiosity.

"Somewhere." Was all he would say on the matter by his demeanor. Noticing this, she pestered him until giving up and leaning into his chest. She snuggled in and fell asleep. Her hands rested slightly under her chin and her hair became loose in its bun. He glanced at her and almost chocked. She was so innocent and beautiful.

The moon shined down in such a way to emphasis her features even more. Her hair almost looked gray in the lighting, and her hands looked cold. He pulled her just a bit closer to warm her up. He sighed as he reached his destination.

A small peach tree stood alone on the hill. Its wide branches blanketed the area in shadow, and the fruit on the ground looked good enough to eat. Walking over to the trunk, he realized that under the tree was warmer then usual. Shrugging it off he sat down, gently cradling Hinamori into his lap to avoid waking her up. He leaned back against the tree and fell asleep. Hinamori was still against his chest and lightly laughing.

She peeked an eye open and looked at his sleeping, gentle face. Looking around her she sensed just a bit of their Zanpaktos rietsu. No wonder it was warmer. Laughing lightly again she snuggled up against him again and fell back into a blissful sleep.

_Random Piano Guy __

b b

* * *

Eve was asleep on her bed, covered up and gently breathing. Kei looked down on her with a smile and left. Walking though the fifth squad barracks, he heard the sound of laughter ringing out throughout. Walking slightly faster he arrived at the garden. What he saw was Ichigo and Rukia throwing mud balls, both laughing.

He walked on and peered into Hinamori's office, lying on the couch was a blond person. They wore a shihakusho and had a badge on their arm. It had the number 3 on it and a funny symbol beneath it. Noticing another badge on the desk, he walked over and examined it closely. This one had a five on it and another funny symbol, but this one was a Lily of the valley. It was a vine with four flowers attached. The badge itself seemed be made of a heavy wood and the strap was a light black cloth. Remembering something he turned back to the other person's badge and decided not to take it off their arm. Instead he left and headed toward the tenth division.

In the middle of his walk he stumbled into the garden, just outside the office. What he saw astonished him, Lin was laughing and being chased by Kami. Kami would catch her spin her around and let her go. This went on for a while, until he coughed. Uh oh! Was what he thought.

* * *

Author: Forgive me for any wrong doing at this, but I am thinking of a Rukia Ichigo side paring. I am ambivalent when it comes to Ichigo and relationships. I just wanted more then HitsuHina. If you don't like it I can keep them friends. Oh! In order for you to tell me that you have to hit the shiny review button! (Follow the arrow)

l

l

v


	6. Trouble?

Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer... so it's a disclaimer. Oh, and Hitsugaya froze it so I am incapable of putting something here.

Trouble?

They gazed at him a bit. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He knew they wanted an answer, and he knew they didn't trust him at the moment. So he was going to let them talk first.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

Hitsugaya was keeping his eye on the Sou Taicho's. If there was one thing in character at the moment it was just how stubborn he was being in the fact that he had just gruesomely killed a hollow in the presence of a Rukongai citizen. The stubbornness came from him refusing to say it wasn't necessary. The fact that every captain was amused but Yamamoto did not improve the head captain's mood either.

The one fact that Yamamoto did not know was that Hinamori had killed the hollow for threatening the childhood friend's adoptive grandmother. Nor did he know that Hitsugaya had taken the blame because Hinamori had used a kido ice spell, and the illegal rietsu spilled was him healing his grandmother. How he didn't know this was beyond the 13 captains.

"I saw the hollow attacking a citizen and so I killed it." That was all he said.

"And what gave you the idea to… _attack_ it in such a way?"

"…"

"I see. You are suspended from taking Rukongai missions for one week; that is all. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_"Shiro-Chan! Our old place in Rukongai is being attacked" Hinamori flash-stepped past his office as she said this. A flustered Matsumoto followed close behind, it was obvious she didn't what was going on with Hinamori. As she saw her captain go after Hinamori, she knew something was happening. _

_ "Hinamori, when did the attack start?" He was neck and neck with her break neck speed. _

_ "Over an hour ago; at least according to the reports I've read. So far a few low level shingami have kept the hollow from killing more then three people. Which three are the problems. It was the town leader, an unseated shinigami from your squad, and a small girl." Her eyes brimmed with tears. _

_ "Don't cry bed-wetter, we'll make sure no one else gets hurt."_

_ "Hai."_

* * *

Walking out he was greeted by a worried Hinamori and a bruised Kei. He saw her eyes down cast and her wringing hands. _She isn't very good at hiding her worry._ He thought to himself.

Kei nodded at him and took a glance at the small girl beside him. Looking at her guiltily he tore his gaze away. It did not go unnoticed by Hitsugaya, but he let it be.

"Oi, bed wetter Momo! Stop wringing you hands. It's making me nervous." She stopped and raised her guilty eyes to see his playful and forgiving ones. She allowed herself to relax a little. "And as for the 'punishment' I just can't do Rukongai missions for a while."

"Really?" she asked the light coming back into her eyes.

"Ah. Just remind me never to make you mad."

She giggled and nodded. "Come on, Shiro-chan! Let's go make sure Haru-kun and Lin-kun don't kill each other!"

"Yeah, I guess." He said with a breathy sigh.

* * *

"How is it that I was the only one that didn't know?" Said an exasperated Eve.

Lin kept her eyes down and said nothing. She was scary at the moment with her black aura. The way Eve had found out was not pretty and the way Kei found out had pissed her off. Then Haru had been told by Matsumoto pissing her off even more. So in essence, she was _not _happy.

"Come on Lin! Tell us how you to went from being friends to more!" Haru whined at her.

"And don't think we will forgive you for not telling us!" Eve added.

The already pitch black aura around her, in some impossibly impossible way, got darker.

"Leave. ME. ALONE!" Lin was now growling like a cornered animal ready to strike. She was sitting on

The couch of the fifth division, with her arms crossed across her chest. On her left was Eve and her right was Haru, both had unreadable expressions. Oh boy may the person that told Eve and Haru know what torture felt like, then again it would be nothing like the torture she was going to inflict upon them. Matsumoto and Kei were going to be tortured, quartered, and then decapitated. Oh yes! How she could see their guts spread about before her. A sadistic smile made its way to her face.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" cried Haru. For a boy he had a high pitched yell.

"No, I will not listen. I am not listening and I won't listen."

"…"

"That's redundant." Eve just decided to point out. Lin let her eyebrow twitch; both she and Matsumoto had gained that ability by watching their captain do it. Eve shut her mouth.

They heard laughter mingled with mild snickers behind them. Turning all at once, the trio on the couch saw the laughing trio behind them. Hinamori had a dainty hand over her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. Hitsugaya was the one snickering at Haru, and Kei was ghost white; not a single sound came from his body. Looking at Lin everyone knew why.

Her already darker then pitch black aura now flickered in and out. It deepened and stretched across the room.

"Um… Weren't we going to eat some watermelon on your division roof Shiro-Chan?" Hinamori asked her friend nervously, the laughter and snickers suddenly forgotten.

"Yes, I thought we were. Let's get going." Never had the two run away so quickly, now there were four people in the room. Haru just plain left; leaving the three people.

"Eve would you mind leaving?" Eve stayed and glanced worriedly at the bleach white Kei.

"Ne, Shiro-chan… do you think we should have left them?" He glanced at Hinamori. The mid-afternoon

* * *

sun was over head and it was nice out. It was wasn't hot or cool, just right. It did help that they were eating watermelon together. She was leaning back on the palms of her hands and her face was turned toward the almost cloudless sky. The smile on her face was radiant and the way she had her eyes closed reminded him of the recently finished watermelon… she had a bit in her teeth.

"Yes and you have watermelon in your teeth." He turned back to see the whole of Seireitei. The trees swayed the wind, the people milled about in an ant like fashion, and the landscape was beautiful. _But,_ he thought, _it's no where near as beautiful as her, nor is it adorable._

"Oh! Thanks Shiro-chan." She turned to see what he was looking at, glancing across Seireitei she would have thought he would look toward Rukongai. "Hmm… I just remembered. Kei said that they are going to do another show in about a week."

"Sounds good." He couldn't wait, last time he had gotten Hinamori to dance with him. That had been pure bliss.

* * *

_Flash and then add back._

_ "Oi, Bed-wetter! What's with that look?" A disgruntled Hitsugaya asked._

_ "Oh, nothing. Just that this song is sad." Hinamori glanced at him and let out a soft smile. Then her face light up and her smile increased ten fold. "Wanna make it happy with me?"_

_ "What?" He asked incredulously._

_ "Wanna make it happy with me?" she patiently repeated._

_ "How do we do that bed-wetter?"_

_ "I.." She paused and then that horrifying depressed look came over her face. "I don't know."_

_ Hitsugaya knew he needed to act quick so he thought of something he didn't want to do. "Wanna dance?" was it._

_ Hinamori blinked at him before smiling the smile she only had a few times before. "Sure."_

_Gently he took her hand and spun her around, she released a giggle. He brought her in close and they started to dance._

_

* * *

_

Hinamori blinked at him and his glazed over expression. _What's with him lately?_ _He's been acting out of character lately. _She thought to herself._ And did he say sounds good? He never says that unless it's watermelon… Maybe he's sick."_

Gently she reached over and put a hand to his forehead. It felt normal, at least for him any way. Hitsugaya's body temperature depended on his attitude and emotions. Right now, for a relaxed state, he was normal.

*People are supposed to be indo-thermal but people with ice Zanpaktos are expo-thermal. Meaning that they draw in heat to warm up. Unlike a fire Zanpakto who creates heat and draws it in at the same time, ice zanpaktos expel heat making their expo-thermal partner not need as much heat as other expo-thermals. A person with a fire Zanpakto will generally have colder skin but a higher body temperature, a person with ice will have warmer skin with a colder core temperature. (Isn't science great?) Due to the trapping of heat to keep them warm and not frozen, but the heat is always wanting to get out so it stays on the surface on their body's (the skin.) or is pushed away altogether.

When Hitsugaya was mad he drew in heat, making him expel his usually captured cold. When he was sad he expelled more heat then usual but let out enough cold to freeze that heat. When he was relaxed he let out no cold, and only heat. When he was anxious, he expelled more heat and a little bit of cold. The thing was, only Hinamori could detect these slight changes due to warm air being lighter then cold air. The warm air rose and his cold air stayed on the ground to freeze, so everyone assumed he just expelled cold, when in general he expelled heat. *( go to bottom if page if confused.)

Makes sense right? Why would ice want heat? And why would ice get rid of the cold that keeps it frozen?

Hitsugaya drew away from her normally cold hand and blinked himself away from that night into the one day he was in right now. "Oi, I got paperwork."

He said it as he got up, expecting Hinamori to object. When she did not he took a glance at her, seeing her look at Rukongai. He looked to where she was looking and saw Jidanbo. He was a gentle giant, and both their old friend, even if he was closer to Toshiro. When the recent battle happened, the gate keeper had been hurt, although Hinamori had healed him with kido he hadn't fully recovered. Hinamori wouldn't forgive herself for letting anyone get hurt until at least the people who survived were fully recovered. He didn't blame her but he couldn't just let her hold conceit against herself.

"Don't worry bed-wetter. He'll get better, everyone else did." He leaned down and brushed away a single tear that had run down her cheek. "Geez, stop crying!"

"Sorry, Shiro-chan." Hinamori hugged her knees to her chest and smiled brightly up at him.

"Stop saying 'sorry' so much! Geez, there's nothing to be sorry about." He scolded friendly. He gave her a look that would chill anyone else, but to her it meant 'I already forgave you so stop it.'

"Thank you Shiro-chan." She looked back out over Rukongai. He decided that paperwork could wait. Sitting back down though, granted him several weird looks from Hinamori. "What?"

"I thought you had paperwork."

"I'll have Matsumoto do it." He said, picking up the last piece of watermelon.

"Okay." She smiled at him, the one smile she never showed anyone else.

* * *

"I'm sorry…." He trailed off. If he had to guess it, he would guess that Lin was not happy right now. At all, in any way whatsoever, on her soul was she happy. The fact that the room was almost in darkness from her aura could testify that fact. Eve was right behind Kei; for once in her life she was scared out of her wits. Kei was even worse then her, though he still had his logic.

"Your sorry. Sorry. Does. Not. Cut. It." The room was pitched into overwhelming darkness. "It's your fault all of Seireitei is assuming we are… how do I put this, a couple! It is your fault. It is all your fault that Haru knows, your fault that Eve knows, and your fault that grandpa knows!" Her voice rising to a shout, realizing this; she lowered her voice. "I will have Taicho deal with Matsumoto, but you… oh you are gonna wish you never met me."

She walked toward them with a sinister aura. Eve bolted out of the room screaming as she tore through the hallways to her room. Kei stood paralyzed. Lin leaned past him and shut the now opened door. "Oh yes… you will wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say before a scream came from his throat. The fact that it was a girly scream made you wonder how bad her torture was.

* * *

Heading back to the fifth division, Hitsugaya was met by a gruesome sight and decided to steer Hinamori away from it. So instead of going to her office, he directed her to her quarters.

"But Shiro-chan!" She cried.

"No 'Shiro-chan'! It's Hitsugaya Taicho." Every time he corrected her.

"But my paperwork…" "No," he cut her off. A gentle expression came over his stern one as he looked at her frustrated eyes. "Let's get an extra nap in alright? We look tired enough,"

Hinamori realized she was very tired but she didn't want to be alone. "Only if you come with me."

"Baka, bed wetter," His reply made her pout, "I said we didn't I?"

"Hai…" She yawned.

"Come on, and don't wet the bed." His voice playful and mischievous.

"Shiro-Chan!"

* * *

*Basically, trying not to confuse you, ice Zanpakto expel heat. Fire Zanpakto expel cold. Make sense now?

Auth-or!- I know, it's short and I have been working on it for a month, but I had stuff to do and other ideas kept getting in my head! Sorry, just review and I might get the next chapter up faster. Oh, and there's a reason Lin didn't want people to know. ^_^ little tidbit. Happiness~ and peanut butter ^_^!


	7. De Temps en Temps

OMG! How long has it been? I am soooo sorry!

_De temps en temps…_

When Hitsugaya awoke, the first thing he saw was a little peach curled up beside him. He almost received a nosebleed from the image. She had her head next to his and her hands gently resting against his chest. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was that her Yukata was slightly _unaligned _and her hair was down to frame her face, with her lips slightly parted. The light of day that came just before sunset gave her a pinkish glow and her cheeks a rosy hue.

He then realized something else. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, rather close to a certain area, and one of **her** knees was between **his** legs. The other knee was next to his lower leg, it was rather comfortable if you wanted to know. Not allowing himself to panic, he fell asleep again.

* * *

When Hinamori awoke, she yawned and looked around her. She blushed at the position she was in, but didn't move to get out of it. Instead, she fell back asleep. The screams heard in the distance must have been hollows.

* * *

Matsumoto was, as usual, up to no good. She was in the 10th division office with the door open for everyone to see.

"Yes! This is so gonna work!" Her smile and laughter startling nearby pigeons. (A/N: They're rats with wings I tell you! Rats with wings!) "I just gotta find Taicho and Hinamori…." She trailed off to remember a minor detail. Haru. "Oh he's not gonna like this… I will have to distract him…" Her mumblings heading off to another subject. Something like cinnamon and cherries mixed with nutmeg and eggnog in miso soup. (A/N: *gag*)

She set about her creation, moving this way and that way, scaring several shinigami away from even approaching her. Her creation was a cute, adorable, little puppy; groomed and dressed up in a pink bow. Setting the whining pup in the box, that she had carefully poked holes in, she noticed something. Another box on Taicho's desk that was rather small for any gift he usually got Hinamori. In fact, it looked like a necklace jewelry box seen at venders from around Seireitei. Though, she could have seen wrong. Taking a second look, a smug smile slid onto her face. Maybe her hair-brained scheme wasn't needed after all, though she could keep it just incase.

This time, her cackles scared Kyouraku away.

* * *

Haru felt really bad for Eve, as well as exasperated. Her pacing was driving him nuts, and her worried expression made him worried.

"Look, he'll be fine! Think; we need him for the band so Lin won't _**kill**_ him! That's a guarantee. She might injure him a little, but not enough to cause permanent damage, so stop your pacing. It's driving me nuts,"

The only response he got was a glare that could go toe to toe with Hitsugaya's. It was eerily similar to the one he felt earlier.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up into the air and climbed off her bed. "Worry yourself to death. I don't care; don't blame me when Kei gets upset because you worried this whole time. You know he will too," As he stalked toward the door her voice made him pause.

"I'm more worried about Kami then I am about Kei," Her pacing continued, unhindered at all by the conversation.

He turned around and studied her features more closely. "Why are you worried for Kami?"

Eve stopped pacing. She faced him and her face was blank, her eyes glazed over in thought. "You know how Lin never talks about her grandpa?"

"Yeah…" Haru sat down on her bed again and watched her continue pacing.

"Well, there is a reason for it…. You see…You see her grandpa is extremely over protective…"

"Keep going,"

"And…well this is the first time Lin has ever gotten a boyfriend…"

"Oh…oh!" He exclaimed as he started to laugh, falling backward onto the bed and holding his stomach.

"I'm not finished,"

"Sorry…" He sat up and scratched the back of his head.

Taking a break to glare at him again, Eve stopped pacing and faced him. "The bad thing is that Lin's grandpa is part of the Gotei thirteen, and he is **very** powerful. Lin is also very…important… to the Gotei thirteen for another reason, and therefore, is not allowed to date fore that would cause a lot of people to get distracted and find out about another secret of hers."

"Just how important?"

"…"

Haru screwed up his face. "That important?"

Eve nodded and continued pacing.

"I swear, by the time you're done pacing there will be a sunken part in your carpet!" He shook his head and left.

Eve sat down and braced herself. "EVE!" He yelled as he burst through her door. "WHO IS HER GRANDPA AGAIN?"

"I never told you in the first place…"

* * *

The next time they awoke, they awoke at the same time. Hinamori smiled at him and he sighed.

"What time is it?" He asked, not getting out of their sleeping position.

"I don't know…but it's close to sunset."

"Ah," He yawned, and Hinamori giggled.

"What's so funny?" He playfully glared at her.

"Nothing. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…I guess I am. Don't change the subject,"

"Okay," Hinamori started to get up and felt a tug at her waist. "What is it, Shiro-chan?"

"Don't call me that. I'm still tired…" He trailed off and yawned for emphasis, causing her to yawn. (A/N: Yawns are very contagious. If you want to know whether someone is watching you, just fake a yawn.) "See you're tired too,"

"Am not!"

He pulled her into the bed again and curled up beside her, his arms not releasing her. She sighed and turned to face him, a difficult feat.

"I guess I am kinda tired…"

"Then get some more sleep," He mumbled to her, his voice dripping with sleepiness.

"O…," She yawned again, "kay…" She curled up with her head on his chest, and his head above hers. Her legs were tangled up in his, and her hands were beneath her chin. "Night…"

"Night…" He yawned before falling asleep. She fell asleep too.

Watching from the cracks in the door, Kei almost laughed. The cut on his forehead really hurt, he needed to go back before he was caught.

* * *

Matsumoto skipped along, a medium sized box in one of her hands, a small box in her other hand. She was whistling an old lullaby, old enough for only a few people to know it. Her mind, not set on what she was doing, was already on how this needed to happen for it to work. Unfortunately, now was not the right time for her to be scatter minded.

"Oh, Matsumoto-Chan! I was hoping to find you, but right now you look more like a damsel in distress then my Matsu-Chan!" Kyouraku cooed to his drinking partner across the way.

Matsumoto snapped out of la la land to see several men staring at her. "Oh! I guess I am Shunsui. A little help please?"

"Alright," He disappeared, and as he reappeared by his friend's side, the men collapsed.

"Thank you, but I can't go drinking now! I'm on a mission!" Her happy, syrupy voice springing into the air.

"Does it have to do with mini Shiro-Chan's competition?" His eyes smiling beneath his hat.

"Yes it does! How'd you know?" Her voice full of shock and wonderment.

"Jyuu-Chan told me. I wouldn't worry though, Haru-kun is no competition at all when it comes to Mo-Chan! I wonder where they are, you haven't introduced me and Jyuu yet! Do you think Hitsu-Chan would mind my new nickname?" His random subject change was easy to follow for Matsumoto. Other got lost mid flow.

"Oh of course! I wasn't either; I did after all ask them to come here. They could be any where. I'll have to introduce you! Yes, Taicho hates **all** nicknames," Her speedy reply answering everything.

"Except for Momo-Chan's!"

"That's right! Want to come with me to Momo's barracks?"

"I'd love to! Nanao-Chan wanted to know what she wanted for her late birthday present anyway"

"Perfect, Guess what I got Momo for her birthday!" Rangiku's squeal heard by all passer byes.

"Hmm… concert tickets to see the planed boyfriend?"

"Wow! You're good. Momo-Chan's face when she saw his release was perfect. And Tobiume was excited, Hyourinmaru understanding, and Taicho….was Taicho,"

"Jealous, observant, not understanding, and plain old overprotective?"

"Correct! Strange that they would release their zanpaktos so early in meeting each other…"

"Maybe Haru-kun likes Momo-Chan a bit more then you thought, ne?"

"Then we would have more of a problem,"

"Indeed,"

* * *

"Taicho?" Isane's quiet voice pierced the new patient's room.

"Yes, Isane?" Captain Unohana pulled away from the man below her. His mousse brown hair caked with the blood from the freshly healed cut on his forehead.

"Lin-kun wants to know whether her friend is okay..." Isane started wringing her hands at her Taicho's usually untroubled features.

"He's fine," Her quiet voice held a troubled note, one hidden beneath the Taicho's happy exterior.

"Arigato Taicho," Isane left the room.

"You've been up and around. I told you not to get up, or Lin might just attack you again,"

"Sume ma sen," His quiet voice barely audible.

"Just see to it that it doesn't happen again,"

"Hai,"

The door to his room closed at the captain's cloak disappeared. Kei let out a sigh and sat up, his head turning to his slightly agitated, and invisible, friend.

"Eve, yes you're there, stop pacing,"

She appeared, as if out of nowhere, and sighed. A small smile was cast his way as she sat down, her shadow showing the slump in her shoulders he couldn't see.

"Not worried about me are you? A small cut and a few bruises, that's it. Unless…" He looked at her usually happy face, now a hard, concerned one, "You're worried about Lin's grandpa's reaction?"

She looked at his eyes and sighed again before nodding. A crooked smile showed on her lips, "Say that ten times fast,"

"Rather not…" Kei looked thoughtful. "Guess what I saw,"

Eve grinned, her behavior altering just as fast as her mood. "What?"

"Guess!"

"You got a headache?" Eve giggled as she said it.

"NO! Very funny, guess," Kei pouted at his friend.

"Okay, okay. Um… you… I give up," She sighed and peered at Kei.

"It has to do with Hitsugaya and Hinamori. I found them curled up against each other… having snuck out of my room," He confessed, "Asleep and positively happy,"

Eve saw a flash cross his eyes, "And?" She prompted.

"Well, I find it hard to… describe what I saw _before_ they went to sleep," Kei explained, the tinge in his voice one of uncertainness.

"Try," Eve cleanly said; her smile gentle.

* * *

Captain Unohana tapped quietly at her desk; the habit had developed when having to wait for paperwork to make it's way to her. Even though she was a captain and she always had paper work, she finished it within minutes and had to wait for her subordinates to deliver their paperwork. She always double checked the papers to be delivered. Her desk was cluttered with checked, re checked, and triple checked papers from the past day or so. The only non-paper space was in the corner. It was a small vase that kept a small bouquet; it's purple, delicate flowers starting to wilt from lack of water. Isane gave them to her. She continued the gentle beat of a tap.

This time though, she instead was tapping in a thinking manner. After developing the habit, it just became something to do when she was alone; even if it was just a tap.

A knock sounded at the door.

Straightening up, she called to the door and allowed the person in. Isane, as usual, was only a little bit late.

"Sorry, Taicho…" Isane stuttered lightly.

"It's alright Isane. I just wanted to ask you a few questions," The Captain gestured slightly to one of the two chairs across from hers. It's blue backing the same as always in the dull room. Many people sat there from time to time to talk to her, ask her questions, or just have tea with her; it was one of the three most comfortable spots in the room.

"What is it Taicho?" Isane's voice one of puzzlement. Her same stutter and voice echoed slightly, there was less in the room then usual.

"Isane…. Do you know where the people from Lin's band came from?" Her captain didn't look at her as she asked, the chair was turned to one of the walls with her eyes looking at Isane from there corners.

"No, Lin-kun never said. She just showed up with them and they just played… whatever they played…Taicho? Is there something wrong with them?" Isane clasped her hands slightly and lowered her head to a bowed position.

"I don't know Isane….I don't know," Unohana grabbed a cup and twirled the handle between her fingers.


End file.
